An Unforgotten Promise
by taylanne
Summary: One spring day Brynjolf meets a young mysterious woman wandering around Riften. Oddly enough, she reminds him of a woman he knew twenty-five years ago. Who is she and why does he have the feeling he needs to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Brynjolf – Second Seed, 4E 202**

It was a lovely spring day in the city of Riften. The flowers were in bloom, bees buzzing and the civil war had finally come to an end. Skyrim was united under the High King Ulfric Stormcloak and his queen the Dragonborn. The air was warm and sweet like honey and with that the women of the Rift wore less. The market was as busy as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary thought Brynjolf until he saw her; a young and beautiful dunmer lass. She had long wavy crimson hair, eyes like flawless amethysts with an ashy complexion, and she reminded him of a woman from his past, Karliah also a dunmer. He was a young lad of twelve when he last saw her. But there was something about this dunmer he needed to figure out. He had to speak to her.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lass? What's your name lass?", said Brynjolf.

"It's Gem and how would you know?", said the young dunmer.

"I'm sizing up your mark, lass. It's the way you carry yourself, how you walk and what you're wearing... I like it.", said Brynjolf with a smile.

"And who might you be?", asked Gem.

"The name's Brynjolf, lass...", replied Brynjolf.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting...", proclaimed Gem.

"Aye, but I swear. It's strictly business.", said Brynjolf.

"And what kind of business did you have in mind, Brynjolf?", asked Gem.

"I've got a bit of an errand to perform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well-paid.", continued Brynjolf .

"What do you need me to do?", asked Gem with a sparkle in her eye.

"Simple... I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing.", exclaimed Brynjolf.

"Why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?", inquired Gem. "There's someone that wants to see him put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know. Now, you tell me when you're ready, and we'll get started.", replied Brynjolf.

"Consider it done.", said Gem winking at Brynjolf.

Brynjolf watched Gem sneak over to Madesi's stand and suddenly she disappears. _Apparently this one knows a bit of magic_, Brynjolf thought to himself.

"Everyone, everyone gather round. I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention. You need to hear this! This is a rare opportunity and I wouldn't want you to feel left out. This is the real thing. Lads and lasses I present you this Falmarblood elixir.", preformed Brynjolf. "You mean them snow-elves?", asked one in the crowd. "Aye, the one and only. Mystical beings that live in legends and masters of great magic. Imagine the power the coursed through their veins.", continued Brynjolf. "How did you get that then? No ones seen them in ages?", asked another member of the audience. "My sources must remain a secret for their own protection. Surely you understand that. But I promise you the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could all be yours." proclaimed Brynjolf. "How much does it cost?", asked the crowd. "Only 20 Gold Septins. Hurry before my supply is gone. Well I see that my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy.", concluded Brynjolf while he saw Gem crouch behind Brand-Shei. Brynjolf sees Gem walk up to him and says, "Looks like I chose the right person for the job. Here's your pay and lass, you did well."

"Is there anything else you may require of me?", inquired Gem.

"My organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from... if you think you can handle it.", replied Brynjolf.

"Oh, I can handle it.", said Gem while winking at Brynjolf.

"All right, then. Let's put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften... a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Meet me there in one piece, and we'll see if you've really got what it takes.", said Brynjolf.

Later that evening Brynjolf was enjoying some mead and reading the Rifton Times in the Ragged Flagon. He looks up and sees Gem. "Well, well... color me impressed, lass. I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again." said Brynjolf with a smile on his face.

"Getting here was a cake walk.", said Gem.

"Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize! So... now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?", said Brynjolf.

"What did they do and who are these deadbeats?", asked Gem.

"They owe our organization some serious coin, and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways. Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand and Haelga. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization. Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What's more important is that you get the message across that we aren't to be ignored. A word of warning though... I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business.", explained Brynjolf.

"Give me a couple of hours and consider it a done deal.", said Gem while making her departure.

Two hours later Brynjolf looks up sees Gem smiling at him. "Spit it out lass, what do you have to say?", asked Brynjolf.

"Here's what they owed us.", said Gem presenting her finds.

"Well done, lass. We need people like you in our Outfit. Maybe you can help us rebuild. There is more where that came from.", said Brynjolf.

"What can I do?", asked Gem.

"Tomorrow, I need you to speak to Mercer. He'll have a job for you. If you need a place to sleep , you may sleep here. We have plenty of beds.", he said showing her to the Cistern.

The next morning he walks over to Gem. She is still asleep. _She looks like an angel_ thought Brynjolf. "Wake up, lass. Mercer is getting impatient.", said Brynjolf.

"I'm up... I'm up...", said Gem.

Brynjolf and Gem walk over to Mercer. "This is the one you told me about...", said Mercer looking Gem up and down. "We need you to send a message to Goldenglow. Your objectives are to burn three of the beehives, empty the safe and return to us." explained Mercer.

"I'm on it." said Gem leaving the Cistern but not before lightly brushing her fingers against Brynjolf's hand and making him blush.

"You don't know this woman. How do you know we can trust her?", asked Mercer.

"I don't know... I just have a feeling about the lass.", said Brynjolf..

"Are you sure it just isn't your trouser snake talking?", pressed Mercer.

"She's good at what she does and could really benefit the guild.", stated Brynjolf.

"She's your responsibility. If she screws up, it's on you.", said Mercer.

"Mercer, doesn't she remind you of someone?", asked Brynjolf.

"I don't know who should she remind me of?", replied Mercer.

"Karliah...", proclaimed Brynjolf.

"Now that you mention it. I do see the similarity. But Karliah is dead.", said Mercer. "I know, she was like an older sister to you. She was good to you when you first arrived. Always getting you a sweetroll. But she is never returning Brynjolf.", said Mercer seeming sure of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Brynjolf – Second Seed, 4E 202**

It had been a couple of days since Gem left for Goldenglow and Brynjolf had not heard from her since. Brynjolf sat in the cemetery near the entrance of the thieves' guild. He noticed the smell of burning honey in the distance. Then suddenly he sees Gem covered in bee stings. _Was she successful?_ He wondered.

"Are you okay, lass?", he asked. Gem fell into his arms. She was exhausted. "Lass, let's go inside and find you a bed to rest in.", said Brynjolf taking her to the cistern. She slept for two hours while Brynjolf periodically came by to check up on her.

When she awoke she went over to Brynjolf and said, "It seems that bees don't like fire."

"Aye, I can see that. Were you able to find anything in the safe?", asked Brynjolf.

"Here's what I was able to find.", said Gem handing Brynjolf over some parchment.

"Let me take a look at what you found. Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only the parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?", said Brynjolf.

"I haven't a clue.", replied Gem. "Blast. Well, I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer. But for now, you're off to speak to Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name ", said Brynjolf in response.

"What does Maven want from me?", inquired Gem. "That's between you and Maven and I prefer to keep it that way. Don't worry about it. Maven's business dealings usually involve quite a bit of gold for her people.", replied Brynjolf.

Gem made her departure.

**Gem **

Gem proceeded to speak with Maven as she is waiting for her in the Bee and Barb. She finds her and is informed she needs to shut down Maven's competition, the Honnigbrew Meadery near Whiterun. The next day Gem set fort to Whiterun. It was a long and tedious journey. Just outside the city is the Honningbrew Meadery. She is informed by Sabjorn that there is a rat problem. _Perfect..._ she thought. All she would have to do would be to poison the vat and kill the rats. _Easy..._ or so she thought. In the rat's nest was a mage. Gem uses her invisibility spell to get past him. She makes it past him. He would have been more than she could have handled. She decides to steal a few bottles of Honnigbrew, maybe Brynjolf will enjoy it. She decides to go back to Rifton and inform him of her findings.

It had been just over a week since she left for Whiterun. The business with Maven was complete and all she needed to do was to find Brynjolf. She enters the cistern in the evening and sees Brynjolf. He seems worried about something. They lock eyes.

"Word on the street is that poor Sabjorn has found himself in Whiterun's prison. How unfortunate for him.", says Brynjolf greeting Gem.

"Yet very fortunate for Maven.", her reply.

"Exactly! Now you're beginning to see how our little system works. Maven sent word that you discovered something else while you were out there. Something important to the Guild?", he inquired.

"I found that the same symbol from Goldenglow was involved." announced Gem.

"Then this is beyond coincidence. First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone's trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild.", he pondered.

"But what can I do?", she asked.

"Mercer thinks he knows a way to identify this new thorn in our side. He wants to meet with you right away. And if I were you I'd hurry. I've never seen him this angry before.", he urged.

Gem walks over to Mercer. "What in Oblivion do you think you dealing with here? Stay out of it.", Mercer sneered. Mercer gets too close for her comfort. "Let's see if you'll be a good bitch and submit.", Mercer said by loosening her guild trousers and placing his hand down them. With his other hand he pulls out his dirty old prick.

Gem pulls out a small dagger from her boot and stabs him in the arm while saying, "Do that again and I'll cut you far worse than that."

Mercer screams, "The bitch stabbed me!" She leaves the alcove with tears in her eyes. Sapphire tries to comfort her.

**Brynjolf**

Brynjolf hears the commotion and goes over to confront Mercer. He pulls out his dagger and puts it against Mercer's neck saying, "You touch that lass again and I will kill you."

"Why are you defending the bitch?", asked Mercer. "You have no right sexually assaulting her.", proclaimed Brynjolf.

"She belongs to the guild and as guild-master she belongs to me and must submit.", said Mercer.

"You sicken me.", said Brynjolf.

"So, you want my position I take it?", asked Mercer.

"Wouldn't dream of it.", replied Brynjolf. Brynjolf pressed his blade deeper on to Mercer's neck.

"Okay, I won't touch her. You have my word.", said Mercer.

He sees Sapphire with her arm around Gem. She's crying. He walks over to them and says, "I'm really sorry about that. Why don't we get out of here for a while?" He stretches out his hand and she takes it. Brynjolf takes her to the Bee and Barb and sits her down at a table and orders two meads.

"You didn't have to do that for me back there. I can take her of myself.", said Gem.

"Aye, I can see that but that still didn't give him the right to do that. And for that I am sorry, lass.", he replied. Brynjolf looks around and says, "It seems like a busy night. I hope they have a spare room for you."

"Thank you.", she said sipping her mead.

Keerava the innkeeper walks by and asks, "Is there anything else I can get for you, Brynjolf?"

"Do you have an extra room tonight for the lass?", he asked.

"I'm sorry, Brynjolf. We are sold out but your room is available.", replied the innkeeper.

"That will have to do.", he said.

"Come lass. It is time to retire. I need to rest before we can figure out what to do with Mercer. ", said Brynjolf guiding Gem to his room. He closes the door and says, "You can take the bed. I'll sleep in this chair.

"I don't think you will get much rest sleeping in the chair.", she said.

"No lass. I'll be alright. Tell me something about yourself.", he said trying to break the ice.

"Well where do I begin?", she asked".

"You could start by telling me how old you are. I'm 37 years old.", he said.

"I'm 24. My mother was a dunmer and my father an imperial. I never knew my father. He died before I was born. It makes it hard sometimes here in Skyrim. To some I am an abomination.", she confessed.

"I was an orphan before I joined the guild. The former guild-master, Gallus took me in when I was 10 and trained me to be the thief I am today. I really looked up to that man and took it really hard when he was murdered. They say it was his lover, Karliah but I never believed that. She hasn't been seen for 25 years. Did you know there is a house for sale in the city? It is a little small but should be fine for you and with all that gold you are getting you should have it in no time. It's called Honeyside and can be accessed within the city and from the docks. I'm quite familiar with the property. If you are interested, you should see the Jarl."

"I'll look into it tomorrow. Now, please come to bed. You need your rest. I don't mind sharing as long as you keep your hands to yourself.", she insisted.

"Alright, if you insist. I won't do anything you don't want. That I promise.", he said laying down next to her. She began to relax around him and started to cry. Brynjolf rolls over and puts his arm around Gem and says, "It's okay, lass. Let it out." He ran his hand down her hair to comfort her and then gave her an innocent kiss on her forehead. Gem peacefully falls asleep in Brynjolf's arms. He looked at the lovely lass in his arms and wondered why he felt compelled to protect her and didn't know why. It wasn't as if he'd known her before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Brynjolf - Second Seed to Mid Year, 4E 202**

Brynjolf awoke early in the Bee and Bard the next morning having just shared his bed with Gem. She laid there peacefully facing him. He needed to figure out what to do with Mercer. He shouldn't get away with this. Looking at her like this he wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her, but he wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for, he vowed. He would have her only if she wanted him to. _Who is she and why do I feel this way about her? _He asked himself.

Brynjolf runs his fingers lightly through her hair. She opens her eyes, and he says " Good morning, Lass.", with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning, Brynjolf. Did you sleep well? I hope I didn't take up too much space.", she replied.

"Aye, lass. I slept like a wee bairn. You left plenty of room for me. I don't need much.", he said.

"When do you think I could meet with the Jarl?, she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe in an hour or two. We should have breakfast soon. Keerava makes a mean porridge.", he said.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time. Does she have coffee too?, she said.

"Coffee?... Ahh yes, lass the black warm drink of the gods. Yes, she has coffee.", he said with a smile.

The couple proceeded to the tavern area of the inn. They sat at a table and Keerava served them porridge and coffee. "Mmmhm, it's delicious.", said Gem.

"I told you, lass.", replied Brynjolf.

"Who trained you? And where did you learn that invisibility spell?", he asked.

"My mother taught me.", she said. "Who was she?", he pressed her.

"Someone you used to know.", replied Gem.

"Who, lass?", asked Brynjolf further.

"Let's just leave it at that for today. I hardly know you.", she stated.

"I feel like I've known you forever.", he said. Gem grew nervous. "'I'm sorry, lass I didn't mean to scare you.", he said sipping his coffee. Gem blew on hers and drank it in one big gulp.

"Let's see of the Jarl has time for you now.", said Brynjolf with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, let's get going.", she said. They enter the Mistveil Keep.

"My Jarl, I would like to inquire about purchasing property within the city.", said Gem.

"Traveler, I've never seen you before. To purchase a property in my city you need to be Thane and in order to be Thane you need to be known by my people.", replied the Jarl.

"Is there anything I can help you with, my Jarl?", asked Gem.

"As a matter of fact. There is something you can do for me. I have a problem here in Rifton. Someone is trading Skooma. You sniff out who it is and I'll let you buy Honeyside.", said the Jarl.

"Consider it done.", said Gem.

"Okay, lass. You know what to do. I'll see you in the cistern later. I have some work that needs to be done.", said Brynjolf. Gem froze when she heard the word cistern. Brynjolf put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Mercer won't be a problem. I handled him."

Brynjolf entered the cistern through the cemetery. "Bryn... We need to speak.", said Delvin.

"What is it, Del?", asked Brynjolf. "It's Mercer, he's gone. ", said Delvin.

"Did he say where he was going?", asked Brynjolf. "Just that he was going to Snow Veil Sanctum to kill that Karliah.", replied Delvin.

"Karliah? He told me she was dead.", said Brynjolf with his eyes wide.

"Okay, we have a lot of work that needs to me done. If you see Gem, send her to me.", continued Brynjolf.

"Will do boss.", said Delvin.

Brynjolf was reviewing the ledger and the numbers just were not adding up. The guild was in red and deeply. He did not understand how this was possible. He knew the guild was in a rough patch but it was never this bad. _Was a guild member stealing? _Then Brynjolf's mind began to wonder. He thought about want Gem had said to him earlier. _Who was she? Who was her mother?_

Two days later Gem enters the cistern and walks over to Brynjolf. "I was able to buy Honeyside. Maybe I can show it to you later.", she said trying to be flirty.

"No time for that, lass. Perhaps another time. Mercer has gone to the Snow Veil Sanctum. I need you to go there and find out what he is doing. I'll show you where it is on your map.", said Brynjolf.

"I'll leave right away.", she said.

"Lass, there isn't anyone else I would trust with this. Oh, and be careful. Use your spells keep your magicka high, you'll need your spells", he said.

"I'll keep that in mind.", said Gem as she was leaving.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since Gem left and Brynjolf was worried something happened to her. That is if she ever returned. Brynjolf walked to the Bee and Barb to have a quiet evening in his room. The pillow still smelled like her. He sat on his bed smelling the pillow and taking in her scent.

Then suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?", he asked. The door slowly opened. It was Gem. Brynjolf instantly stood up and put his arms around her.

"We need to talk.", she said. "What happened?", he asked.

"Karliah is alive, she saved me.", she said.

"What happened, lass?", Brynjolf asked again.

"He stabbed me and left me to die. He is still out there.", she cried.

"Is there anything else I should know, lass?", he asked.

"Mercer killed Gallus, not Karliah. The three of them were Nightingales and Karliah was behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew.", she said.

"Aye, just how I feared. Nightingales you say. So Karliah was trying to make Mercer look bad in front of Maven, eh? Quite clever if I do say so myself. Was there anything else?", he said.

"No, that's all.", she lied.

"Then I have an important task for you. I need you to break into Mercer's home and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone.", said Brynjolf.

"He has a house here in Rifton?", she asked.

"Aye. A gift from the Black-Briar after they kicked the previous family out... place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place.", he said.

"I'm on it.", she said.

"Be careful, lass. This is the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave. And you have permission to kill anyone that stands in your way.", he said before holding her tightly. He then says, "I need you in one piece."

"What's the best way to get into Riftweald Manor?", she asked.

"Good question. I've only set foot inside a few times myself and that was in Mercer's company. If you can get past his trained watchdog, I think your best bet might be the ramp to the second floor balcony in his backyard."

"Consider it done, I'll need to craft a few magicka potions before I leave.", she said and then vanished before his eyes.

* * *

The next afternoon Brynjolf was sitting tensely in the Ragged Flagon drinking his mead trying to calm his nerves. Suddenly he sees Gem stumble into the Ragged Flagon through its official entrance. Brynjolf runs over to her and picks her up. She is barely alive. He screams, "Does anyone have a healing potion?"

Vex and Delvin run over to Brynjolf. "Take this.", Vex said pouring it down her throat.

"Vex, we need to get her to a bed. Can you strip her and tend to any wounds she may have?", asked Brynjolf.

Vex tended to Gem's near lifeless body. She washed away all the blood, tended to her wounds and then dressed her in a loose tunic. When she was done, Brynjolf sat in the bed next to her holding her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mid Year, 4E 202**

The next morning Brynjolf hardly slept. He stayed by Gem's side the whole night. She opened her eyes and saw Brynjolf with his head on her bed and his hands holding hers. _What happened? Why is Brynjolf here holding my hands. He looks worried._ She thought. "Brynjolf...", she said.

Brynjolf opened his eyes and said, "By Dibella, you're alive lass. You don't know how happy that makes me." Brynjolf then pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back before lightly biting his lower lip. He let out a soft moan. He broke the kiss and said, "I can tell you're full of life, lass. I was afraid we lost you. That would have been a real shame too. I was just getting used to you being around. We've scoured the town and I've to spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?"

"He wasn't there, but I found these plans.", said Gem handing them over.

"Shor's beard! He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer? That was Gallus's pet project. If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life.", replied Brynjolf.

"Then we must stop him,", she said.

"Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult. I've spoken to Karliah, and made amends for how the Guild's treated her. Now she wishes to speak with both of us. Quickly, we have no time to lose.", he said.

Gem sat up and looked at Brynjolf. "Thank you for taking care of me.", she said before kissing him again.

"There's no time for that now. We'll have plenty of time for that once we stop Mercer. That is, if you are interested, of course.", he said.

"You had me interested when you said you liked the way I walk.", said Gem with a twinkle in her eye.

Gem and Brynjolf traveled to the Shadow Stone not far from Rifton. Together they enter the Nightingale Hall. There Karliah is there to greet them. _The resemblance is uncanny. Gem looks like a younger and lighter version of Karliah, _thought Brynjolf.

"Brynjolf, there is something you need to know. Before we go further.", said Gem walking over to Karliah and then standing next to her. "Karliah is my mother...", revealed Gem. "I never meant to deceive you.", said Gem.

"We have a job to do. Let's just focus on the task at hand, lass. Mercer has been stealing from the guild, and we need to stop him.", said Brynjolf with anger in his eyes..

"Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you.", said Karliah.

"Aye, lass... I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die.", replied Brynjolf.

"This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey." , said Karliah.

"So this is Nightingale Hall. I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed.", said Brynjolf.

"The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing.", asked Karliah.

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?", questioned Brynjolf.

"This isn't about religion, Brynjolf... It's business. This is Nightingale Hall. You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now, if you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath. Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale" explained Karliah.

"Woah there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed.", replied Brynjolf.

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck.", continued Karliah.

"What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms.", demanded Brynjolf.

"The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher.", explained Karliah.

"Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in.", agreed Brynjolf.

"Count me in, mother.", said Gem.

The three of them enter Nocturnal's chamber. "I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!", summoned Karliah.

"Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something did we?", said Nocturnal.

"My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure.", pleaded Karliah.

"You're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?", asked Nocturnal.

"I have two others that wish to transact the Oath; to serve you both in life and in death.", said Karliah.

"You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in my favor.", conceded Nocturnal.

"My appetite for Mercer's demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace.", said Karliah.

"Revenge? How interesting... very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed.", agreed Nocturnal.

"Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met.", announced Karliah.

"Very well. I name Gem and Brynjolf Nightingales and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again.", said Nocturnal vanishing.

"We need to get to Irkngthand Grand Cavern before it is too late. We'll leave immediately.", said Brynjolf.

It was much colder in the Pale than in the Rift. Much colder... Brynjolf was still angry with Gem. He didn't know what to think. Was she playing him? Was it all just an act? She hurt him and wasn't sure if he could ever trust her again.

They arrived at the Grand Cavern cold and weary. "By Talos, Mercer has a lot to answer for. Let's get inside before we freeze to death.", he said.

"What are the Eyes of the Falmer?", asked Gem.

"A few years before Mercer murdered your father, the Guild took in a thief who specialize in dwarven antiquities. The thief had broken into a nobleman's home somewhere in Windhelm and made off with a small figurine of a snow elf with crystalline eyes.", explained Brynjolf.

"A snow elf? I thought that was just a legend.", said Gem.

"Aye, that's what the Falmer were known as long ago... before they became the blind monstrosities they are today. When Gallus took one look at this statue, he knew it was something special. He took it right up to Enthir at the College of Winterhold. Didn't take long for Enthir to find a book in the College's library that told of Irkngthand and a great statue with gemmed eyes within."

"So the Eyes of the Falmer are jewels?", asked Gem.

"Not just ordinary jewels. They're said to be flawlessly cut and as big as a man's head. Can you imagine how much they're worth? Gallus and Mercer spent the better part of the month infiltrating Irkngthand, but the dwarves had protected the place far too well. There were just too many obstacles blocking the way. The plans were shelved and the rest is history.", he replied.

They follow Mercer into the large hall and there it is the Snow Elf statue. It was amazing and there Mercer was trying to remove the eyes. Gem went after him separating herself from Brynjolf and her mother.

Gem approaches Mercer, and he says, "When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. I knew who you were and why you came. At that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

"Give me the Key, Mercer.", demanded Gem.

"What's your mother been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild.", replied Mercer.

"I don't believe you. Nocturnal guides me.", she said.

"Then it appears the shadows shroud more than your presence... they blind your wisdom as well. Our actions have always been one and the same; both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end.", he said.

"It's not about Nocturnal. This is personal.", she said.

"Revenge, is it? Have you learned nothing from your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end. It won't bring your father back.", said Mercer.

"To blazes with Nocturnal and my father. I'm here for the Eyes.", said Gem.

"Wait a moment... do I detect a hint of genuine avarice from this noble thief? Perhaps Karliah and Brynjolf misjudged you and your true nature is no different from my own.", said Mercer.

"The difference is I still have honor.", replied Gem.

"It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do... as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead, you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code.", exclaimed Mercer.

"If anyone falls, it will be you.", said Gem feeling confident.

"Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood just like your father!", proclaimed Mercer.

The two battled and Gem was one step ahead of Mercer. She was able to detect Mercer's life-force while he was invisible. Finally, she made herself invisible, poisoned her dagger and placed it between Mercer's ribs. "This is for my father and the guild.", she shouted while she looted his body.

"Shadows take me...", he said as his spirit left his body.

Brynjolf and Karliah saw the whole thing, and he was in awe with how Gem carried herself. _Her mother has taught her well. _He said to himself. "Quickly, we need to find a way out. This hall is filling with water and I do not want to sleep with the fishes.", he said.

"Come over here, I think we need to climb the Snow Elf. I can see daylight behind him!, screamed Gem.

They all swim to the narrow opening above the head of the snow elf and found themselves in the Bronze Water Cave. "I have the Skeleton Key and I need to return it to the Twilight Sepulcher where it belongs.", said Gem.

"I'll come with you, lass. It will be dangerous to go on such a mission alone.", said Brynjolf.

"You two can meet me in the guild.", said Karliah leaving.

Gem and Brynjolf stopped at the Hot Springs nearby to rest. They both removed their clothes and sat in the warm, soothing water.

"Brynjolf... I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You've done so much for me.", professed Gem.

"Aye lass. Hurt me you did. But I should have seen it coming. It's not like you were really interested in me.", he said.

"But that's not true. My feelings for you are real. That kiss was real.", she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can trust you again but that crying act... isn't going to work on me.", he said hurting her feelings.

Gem got out of the water and proceeded to dry herself off and replace her Nightingale armor while Brynjolf stole a peak of her naked body. He liked what he saw. But was conflicted. He had feelings for her and understood her actions but his trust in her was broken. At first light they left for the Twilight Sepulcher. Gem couldn't help but feel herself starting to fall for Brynjolf. He wasn't far behind either.

Inside the Twilight Sepulcher Gem decides to get past the first trial using her invisibility spell. "Brynjolf, come here and hold me for a second. Afterwards you need to stay close to me.", she said.

"Why, lass?", he asked.

"If you want to easily get past the Sentinels. Then do as I say. I don't want to kill them.", she said.

"As you wish.", he said wrapping his body around hers while feeling her soft curves and taking in her intoxicating pheromones. Gem rose her left hand performing her invisibility spell by holding him close to her body with the right making them vanish. "Wow, lass. Color me impressed. I didn't know it worked like that.", he said in awe. They quickly sneaked past the Sentinels invisible to them.

"Be careful here, lass. The light is deadly. We don't want to get cooked.", he said.

Gem created her own light using her magicka. "Come, Bryn... we're nearly there.", she said making it through the darkness.

Finally, they make it through to the Inner Sanctum. Gem returns the Key and Nocturnal appears.

"My, my. What do we have here? It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track. So... once again the Key has been stolen and a "champion" returns it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head... a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement. Don't mistake my tone for displeasure, after all, you've obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths, loyalty and revenge. It's about the reward; the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you to drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortal. For this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingale. Your father has been avenged. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?", said Nocturnal.

Brynjolf notices something after Nocturnal disappears. _There is the ghost of Gallus_, Brynjolf said to himself.

Gem approaches the spirit. "Karliah?", questioned Gallus.

"No, father. It is me, Gem, your daughter.", she said choking up.

"You look just like your mother. Tell her, that I miss and love you both. Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam. My contract has been fulfilled. ", said Gallus.

"I will, father. Will we ever see you again?", asked Gem.

"When your debts to Nocturnal have been paid, we'll embrace once again." , replied Gallus.

"Farewell, father. Eyes open... walk with the shadows.", said Gem with a tear in her eye.

"Goodbye, Gem.", said Gallus leaving.

Brynjolf walks over to Gem, puts his arm around her and says, "We should get back to the Cistern. I believe there is a portal here." They both stepped into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Last Seed, 4E 202**

It had been weeks since Brynjolf and Gem stepped into the portal... weeks since he kissed her. He also hadn't seen much of her. Actually he was avoiding her and she knew it. He definitely had feelings for her but she betrayed his trust and wasn't sure he could ever trust her again.

In the last couple of weeks business in the guild seemed to have turned around. They were actually starting to turn a profit. Their reputation grew in the other holds and he had Gem to thank for it. She had taken every job she could get a hold of and saw them out to the t. Even Vex and Delvin remarked on how good she was. She was well respected among the other guild members. But since she moved into her Honeyside home; she slept there while she was in Rifton. Sometimes Brynjolf would walk around Rifton at night just to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. Some nights she spent her time gardening others when the moon was full she could be seen swimming out by the docks naked. Oh how he loved the way the moonlight reflected upon her elfin skin. He was careful not to catch her attention.

One day after Gem came back from a job he overheard her having a small argument with Karliah. He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Gem, darling you need to slow down or you'll get yourself sick or even worse. I'm worried for you, Gem.", said Karliah.

"I'm fine, mother.", replied Gem.

"No your not. Tell me what's bothering you child. A mother always knows when something is wrong.", said Karliah.

Gem said nothing. "You haven't been yourself since you and Brynjolf returned the Key to Nocturnal. Did he do something to you?", asked Karliah.

"What? Gods no, mother.", responded Gem.

"But it has something to do with Brynjolf. I can see it on your face. Just tell me.", pressed Karliah.

"Well... It's nothing really.", said Gem blushing.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?", asked Karliah.

"Yes, but don't tell him. He's always busy. He never has time for me anymore. I have the feeling he is avoiding me on purpose. You saw how angry he looked when I told him you were my mother. I broke his trust.", said Gem with a tear in her eye.

"Yes but you've exposed and stopped Mercer. You are well on your way to restoring the guild to its former glory. He owes you a lot.", said Karliah.

"No mother, I owe him a lot. He took me in, gave me a place to sleep. Took care of me when Mercer hurt me. He and the others help nurse me back to health after I nearly died breaking into Mercer's home.", said Gem.

"What did Mercer do?.", asked Karliah.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I killed him.", said Gem.

"Everything you've done has been in service for the guild.", said Karliah.

"Yes, but also for revenge and for Bryn...", said Gem.

"It doesn't surprise me that he is protective of you.", said Karliah hinting at something.

"What is that supposed to mean?", demanded Gem.

"Never mind, It's not important. Why don't you go home and take a nap. You look like you've been to oblivion.", said Karliah.

Brynjolf couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he misjudged her? Did she really have feelings for him? He needed to know. Shortly after Gem left the cistern Brynjolf decided to pay her a visit. He never did get that tour she promised him. He wanted to tell her how he actually felt about her. Slowly, he followed her to her home. She entered and opened the window a bit facing her garden. He stopped and could hear something. Was she crying? He felt guilty. He was wrong, he had misjudged her. She only stayed with the guild after she avenged Gallus because of him. Brynjolf was anxious. He wanted to knock on her door, apologize for being an idiot, take her in his arms and kiss her again. He started pacing. Then he stepped on a twig.

Gem peaked out her curtain and asked surprised, "Brynjolf, what are you doing here?" She wiped the tears from her face.

"Gem, I need to speak to you. Will you please let me in?", he asked.

Gem opens the door trying to cover herself with a sheet. "Okay, but I'm not exactly decent."

"I don't mind. You're right, I have been ignoring you and for that I am truly sorry.", he asked looking at her body.

"I'm sorry for not telling you my true identity sooner or my actual motives for entering the guild. Can you please sit in the kitchen while I put on some clothes?" she asked.

"I understand why you joined. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing." he said sitting down while also trying to steal another peak of her beautiful elfin body.

Gem put on a simple tunic which accentuated her feminine curves. "I meant what I said at the Hot Springs and after you spent the night at my bedside. I've been interested in you since the moment you spoke to me.", she said putting her hand on his.

"I believe you, lass." he said.

"Where do we go from here?", she asked sitting beside him.

"I'm not sure.", he said pulling her in for a kiss.

Gem kisses him back and asks, "Would you like something to drink?" She then pulls out two bottles of Honningbrew from the cabinet.

"Did you steal this?", asked Brynjolf with a smile on his face.

"What do you think? Of course, I stole it. I took it on that mission Maven sent me on. I thought you would like it.", she said handing him a bottle.

"Thank you, lass. It's my favorite.", he said.

"If there was anyone you'd want to take revenge upon, who would it be?", she asked.

"That's a very personal question. But it would have to be Grelod the Kind. She's a nasty woman and the name is more ironic. If it wasn't for your father, I don't know what would have become of me.", he said taking a sip of his mead.

"I could handle her for you.", she said while winking at him.

"Aye, lass you could but you may find yourself in trouble with the Dark Brotherhood.", he said.

"You think I can't handle myself?", she asked.

"I never said that but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.",

"Aw, do you have a soft spot for me, Brynjolf?", she asked while slowly drinking her mead.

"You bet, lass. I just hope it isn't bad for business."

"I thought business was going well.", she said with a look in her eye.

"Aye, very well. Thanks to you.", he said smiling at her. Brynjolf knew that look. He'd seen it many times before. She was undressing him with her eyes. He enjoyed it when women looked at him in that way, even though it had been a long time since the last woman looked at him in that manner.

Gem looked over to the window and then ran her fingers through his hair and said, "It looks like the sun is setting. Fancy going skinny dipping? The water around the dock is quite nice this time of day."

He pulled her on to his lap with his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. She melted in his embrace. "Don't awaken the dragon if you aren't prepared to tame him, lass." he said cheekily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: sexual intimacy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Last Seed, 4E 202**

"Oh, honey I'm prepared. I don't think it's that hard", said Gem while whispering in Brynjolf's ear and lightly nibbling on his lobe making him go wild wanting to take her there in that chair.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, lass.", he said with a sparkle in his emerald eyes.

Brynjolf stood up and carefully carried Gem to her bed. He gently laid her down not breaking eye contact. He laid down next to her and began to kiss her again. This time along her neck making her moan slightly. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him more passionately than she ever kissed him before. She ran her fingers through his hair. He removed his vest revealing his auburn chest hair. She lifted her tunic over her head revealing her breasts to him. She pulled him close to her so he could feel how fast her heart was beating. He knew she wanted him in that moment, he could see it on her face. He lightly ran the back of his hand along her body making her tremble. She ran her finger nails along his shoulder blades making him want her more, if that was even possible.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asked while lightly running his hand up her inner thigh.

"I need you.", she said in a soft voice.

"Have you ever done this before, Gem?", he asked.

"No.", she said.

"Then I'll be gentle.", he said slowly removing his trousers.

She looked at him and then ran her finger nails lightly along his abdomen making him give a soft moan. Then she felt him and he smiled at her. He gave her a soft kiss, positioned himself above her and opened her legs with his own. He laid on her still allowing her to feel him slightly. Slowly he entered longing to become one with her body. She let out a cry in pain. Lightly he thrusts in and out of her putting most of his weight on her legs. She dug her nails into his back, slowly she began to enjoy this and he could tell. Kissing her he found a rhythm that worked for her. She responded to his rhythm... their rhythm by holding him tight and moaning passionately in his ear. He never felt this connected to a woman like he did to Gem in this moment. They didn't want it to end.

"Gem, darling you are so beautiful. I never want this moment to end.", he said.

"Oh, Brynjolf... neither do I," she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, he picked up the pace realizing he wasn't going to last much longer. Hearing that she was getting more and more vocal as he thrusted more intensely, loss control of his body and let out a cry releasing his seed inside her. Afterward he collapsed in her embrace and just laid there holding on to her. When their breathing returned to normal, he rolled off of her, kissed her lightly and admired her flushed cheeks.

"That was amazing.", she said.

"Aye, love. That was really special.", he replied.

Gem rested her head on Brynjolf's chest, laced her fingers in his and they blissfully drifted off to sleep until there was a knock at the door and then it open. It was Karliah.

Gem grabbed the sheet and tried to cover themselves with it. "Mother! What are you doing here?, she yelled.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company", she said smiling. "I wanted to see if you wanted anything for supper.", said Karliah leaving.

Gem grabbed her pillow and put it on her face saying, "Oh gods, no..."

Brynjolf laughed and pulled her close to him. "So what, if your mother knows."

"Please don't go.", she said.

"I wasn't planing to, love." he said giving her another kiss.

Gem got up, dressed in her tunic and said, "I have some smoked salmon if you are interested."

"That sounds nice.", he said putting on his linen shorts.

Brynjolf watched as Gem set the table where it all began a few short hours earlier realizing that he never wanted to leave her side. He was now, hopelessly in love with her. He sat down at the table and took her hand. "There is something I would like to ask of you, love.", he said.

"What is it?", she replied.

"As a citizen of Rifton, surely you heard of the upcoming Harvest's End.", he stated.

"Not really.", she replied.

"Well, it is in a couple of days and there will be a grand feast at the market. I would very much enjoy it if you go there with me.", he said.

"Are you asking me on a date?", she asked.

"Aye, love. I am. Will you do me the honor?", he asked kissing her hand.

"I would love to Brynjolf.", she said kissing him on the cheek. "Earlier today I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and I was contemplating leaving...", she said.

"Ohh... Do you want to leave now?, he asked her.

"No. I really like being around you. I always did...", she confessed.

"And do you just like being around me?", he asked looking in to her beautiful amethyst eyes; knowing why she was named Gem.

"Brynjolf... your making me blush.", she said avoiding the question.

They ate their meal and Brynjolf spent the night in Gem's home. The next morning he awoke to the smell of fresh coffee.

"That smells divine, love. You don't need to cook for me.", he said.

"I felt like a cup.", she said handing him a cup. "Would you like to sit out on the deck with me and watch the sunrise?", she asked.

"Sure.", he said wrapping her in a fur blanket and giving her a kiss.

They went out on the deck and to Brynjolf's surprise she had a couple of sweetrolls laid out on the table. "Wow, love you shouldn't have. If you keep this up, I'm going to grow soft.", he said.

"Do you think the guild is wondering what happened to us or do you think my mother told everyone?", she asked winking at him.

"I don't know, love. We could arrive together and turn a couple of heads.", he said leaning in for a kiss.

"That sounds like fun.", she said while looking at the sunrise with him.

After a while they decided to dress in their guild uniforms, held each other close for a short moment and proceeded to the guild holding hands. They entered the cistern and were greeted by Delvin. "It looks like you two spent the evening together." he chuckled. Bryn and Gem just looked at each other in love and smiled. Gem squeezed his hand and then went to the Ragged Flagon to see if Vex had a job for her. Bryn went to check the ledger. He was pleased with how things were turning up and decided to ask her to be guild master at Harvest's End. It was crystal clear, no one was better able or suited to lead the guild than Gem; the one who saved them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: more intimacy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Gem -27th of Last Seed, 4E 202**

It was the morning before Harvest's End. Gem did not know what to expect and had no idea what to wear. She was anxious, she wanted to make a good impression on Brynjolf. It had been nearly a week since they spent that passionate night together. Just thinking about it made her all warm and tingly inside. She loved the way he made her fell and desired to feel him close to her again.

Gem sat in the Ragged Flagon and was enjoying her breakfast before Brynjolf walked over to her, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. He sat down next to her. "How are you doing, love? I've missed you.", he said kissing her hand.

"I've missed you too, honey. I was out on a job.", she said looking into his handsome emerald eyes.

"I would've stopped by if you were in town. I can get enough of you, darling.", he said whispering in her ear making her breathe heavily.

Vex and Sapphire interjected and said in unison, "Boss, we'll all be taking Gem off your hands. There's a lot that needs to be done before the festival. We'll be needing the rest of the day off."

"Well, I guess I don't have much choice, lasses. Today is a holiday after all.", he said before the two ran off with Gem giggling like a couple of maids with their bags full. They left the guild and proceeded to the market. Gem saw that the city of Rifton was getting ready for the festivities. The market was adorned with torches and there were quite a few bards staying at the Bee and Barb.

"What did you two have in mind? I have nothing suitable to wear.", said Gem.

"First we're going to help you find a worthy dress , then we'll do your hair and make-up", said Vex and Sapphire

"Why are you doing this for me?", Gem asked.

"You have proven to be a valuable member of the guild and Brynjolf is just crazy about you. He's fallen in love with you. We can tell. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Don't mess it up.", said Vex.

"He loves me?", said Gem in disbelief.

"Why else do you think he worries so much? Plus you love him too, don't you?", asked Sapphire.

"He also has a surprise for you later.", hinted Vex.

"Yes, well I guess we better get started.", said Gem.

The three of them looked for a couple of hours before they found the perfect linen dress. It was concord in color, ankle length, corseted waist and had a sweetheart neckline which accented her curves perfectly, offset her amethyst eyes and made her ashy complexion glow. Then they bought a pair of sandals that laced up her ankles.

"Let's go to your place. I looks like we have everything. We can wash up and I will mix the make-up.", said Vex.

Gem couldn't help but wonder what surprise Brynjolf had in store for her and did he really love her? He was the only man she'd ever been or have feelings for none the less. This was all so new to her and honestly had no idea what to expect. She missed his touch, the warmth from his body but that would have to wait until later.

The three women arrived at Gem's Honeyside home. Sapphire washed Gem's crimson hair and wrapped sections of it in cloth so it would take on a nice shape as it dried. Vex proceeded to crush some herbs and berries in the kitchen. Vex decided to do her make up first after she lightly styled her ashen hair. She lined the corners of her eyes with a deep eggplant colored paste and colored in her lips in a lovely shade of plum. Sapphire added a coral paste to her eyes and cheeks. Now it was time for Gem's make over. They added a subtle black line to the outline of Gem's eyes and adorned her eyelids, cheeks and lips with a rosewood colored cream. She put on the dress and let down her now crimson ringlets. She looked stunning.

"Brynjolf is going to loose his breath once he takes a look at you." said Sapphire."

"Or he won't be able to keep his hands off her.", chuckled Vex.

"Like he can now.", winked Sapphire.

"Girls, thank you but you are making me a little uncomfortable.", said Gem blushing. Sapphire wore a blue and green fine dress while Vex wore gray. Clearly Gem stood out among them. The sun was starting to set and it was time to meet everyone at the market place. They left Gem's home and walked to the short distance to the market. Her eyes meet Bryn's...

**Brynjolf**

Brynjolf saw Gem with the other lasses and she was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't believe his eyes how beautiful she was. He just wore the same blue fine clothes he wore the day he met her this very spot. He approached her saying, "You look are the most beautiful woman in Skyrim, darling". I'm happy to have you near me." He then places his fingers on her chin pulling her in for a kiss.

"Why thank you, Brynjolf. You don't look so bad yourself.", said Gem.

Vex walked over to Delvin giving him a kiss and outing the relationship that everyone knew was going on. Sapphire embraced Tonilla, the guilds armor expert.

"May I have this dance?", asked Brynjolf while placing his right hand at the small of her back and the left at her right hand while taking in her seductive vanilla perfume and pheromones. The two danced peacefully until he built up the courage to ask her, "Gem, darling. You have proven to be an invaluable asset to our guild. I have spoken to the other members and they all agree. There is no one better suited to run the guild than you. Will you be our guild master? I will remain second in command, if you choose so."

"Oh Bryn... I don't know what to say. Except, thank you for believing in me.", said Gem in shock.

"That isn't a yes, love...", stated Brynjolf.

"Yes, Brynjolf. Only if you'll be there helping me along the way.", she said.

"I will always be there for you, love. Promise.", he said leaning in to passionately kiss her. "We can inform the guild of your decision tomorrow and there will be a small ceremony." he explained. Noticing that many of the guests were leaving to their homes he asked, "Would you like me to walk you home?

"Only if you plan on staying.", she said with her cheeks flushed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, darling.", he said kissing her neck.

Gem let out an innocent moan as they walked to her home. She noticed that the moon was full and asked, "Would you like to take a dip with me in the docks. I like going out there when the moon is full."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea.", he said as they entered her home with lust in his voice. Gem gathered a few towels and loosened her dress. Brynjolf let it fall to the floor while he removed his tunic. Her crimson hair flowed past her breasts. She pulled him close to her, allowing him to feel her heart race. She kisses him, lightly lining her tongue around his lips. "Mmm, if you keep that up, love. We'll never get to take that dip.", he said.

"I just missed you so much.", she said.

"Why don't you take a break for a while and stay in Rifton. I'll make it worth your while.", he said looking into her eyes. She sat on a chair while he untied her sandals and removed them from her feet.

"Come, lose your pants and meet me in the water.", she said picking up the towels while still wearing a small cloth covering her honeypot. She opened the door and dove right in to the water from her deck. She floated on her back allowing the moonlight to shine off her elfin skin.

He laid his pants on her bed. Closed the door and dove in after her. Just looking at her excited him. He wanted to bed her again and again. He longed to hear her sweet moans of passion underneath him. He wanted her for now and forever. He loved her and everything about her. She was perfect and wanted her to be his and his alone. Never before had he felt this strongly for a woman. She had stolen his heart and had only wished she felt the same about him. He swam over to her and said, "Well darling, I can see why you love your nightly swims so much. The water is so relaxing."

"Tell me Bryn, what were you really selling off as Falmarblood elixir? As guild master I should be informed of all your shady dealings.", she asked smiling while trying to keep herself a float.

"You really want to know, love? Jazbay wine mixed with a pinch of Redwater Skooma.", he said.

"You sneaky bastard. So you would have gotten them high and they would've believed any vision they had.", she said.

"Aye, love and yes I am a bastard.", he said.

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense. Do you know who your parents were?", she said feeling guilty.

"No, darling. Just that my father was high-born.", he said.

"What makes you say that?", she inquired.

"Just the way Grelod the Kind treated me as a lad. She is a nasty woman and shouldn't be around children.", he said.

"Aren't orphanages required to keep documents on the children there when they are surrendered. I don't know, the testimony of a guard or something.", she told him.

"Aye, but I never wished to look into it. I wasn't wanted.", he said.

"Let's go inside and I'll show you how much you are wanted.", she said trying to be seductive.

"How could I turn down that offer?", he said following Gem out of the water while looking at her backside going up the stairs. They dried off and his hands met her body. He couldn't keep them off her and began to kiss her lustfully. She opened the door and they fell into her bed as the door closed. "Darling, do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?," he asked while lightly running his hands over her body making her heart beat out of her chest.

"Let me lead. I want to show you how much you are wanted.", she said pressing her lips against his. Brynjolf laid on his back and just watched his elfin beauty before him. She lightly ran the tips of her finger nails against his abdomen making him moan slightly. She moved her other hand down to his stiffness and began teasing it before softly stroking him. Then she straddled him, enticing him with her arousal. "Wait, let's just stay just like this for a while.", she said breathing heavily into his ear. "Brynjolf... There is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you may react.", she said while kissing him.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." he said looking into her eyes while pulling her hair behind her pointy ears.

"I think I'm..." she said while sliding herself on him while letting out a cry of passion.

"You think you are what, darling?", he grunted with lust.

"In love with you.", she confessed while he filled her completely.

"Ohh, Gem. I love you too.", he said as he flipped her under him thrusting into her with more force than the last time making her moan his name.

"Ohh Brynjolf, I want you and all of you.", she moaned.

"You have me, love...", he whispered in her ear while increasing their rhythm hearing her moan just for him. Suddenly he feels his body lose control and spit his seed within her again while calling out her name. Their breathing returned to normal he rolled off her and pulled her close to his heart. "I love you, Gem.", he said while giving her a kiss on her forehead."

"I love you too, Brynjolf.", she said while playing with his auburn chest hair.

We should sleep, my darling. Tomorrow is a big day.", he said holding her close and feeling happy just to hear her say it. They blissfully drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**28th of Last Seed, 4E 202**

Brynjolf peacefully awoken next to the woman he loved to the sound of birds chirping. He looked over to Gem sleeping in perfect serenity next to him. He could really get used to this. Maybe even take an arrow to the knee for her, one day. Today, he would initiate her as guild master. He got up out of bed and saw something catch his eye from beneath the stairs. He went down to investigate. To his displeasure he found four full bottles of skooma and a couple empty bottles. _Was she using?_ He asked himself.

Finally, Gem wakes up and sees Brynjolf not in bed with her. She goes over to the kitchen to make some coffee and sees Brynjolf downstairs. "Bryn, hon. What are you doing down there?", she asked.

"Why do you have skooma, my love? Are you using?", he replied.

"Gods no. I have it just in case I want to frame someone. I can use it to plant on someone's person and possibly have them declared inadequate for their position.", she said to his surprise.

"Clever, love. And who did you have in mind?", inquired Brynjolf going upstairs to give Gem a good morning kiss.

"Grelod the Kind. If I can make her look like an addict, I can get her thrown into a cell and she'll never be allowed to take care of children again.", she said kissing him back.

"Just make sure the little ones don't get a hold of it.", he said holding her in his arms.

"No, I was thinking of putting the empty bottles in her nightstand and a full bottle on her person, cast a spell of confusion and euphoria on her and then alert a guard. The children will be given sweets and toys once she's gone.", she explained looking into his loving gaze.

"You really would do this for me, darling? How did you come up with this scheme?", he asked pulling her in for another kiss.

"I learned from the best.", she said giving him a pinch on the butt.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love", he said holding her close. "We should get ready. It will be a big day.", he said trying to tease her.

"I'll meet you at the guild. I want to handle her for you before I'm initiated."

"Okay, love. Just don't get yourself caught. It will be bad for business.", he said with a concerned look on his face. Brynjolf dressed in his guild uniform and Gem wore a simple tunic. She didn't want to appear to be doing this in service of the guild. No, this was a personal matter. She was doing this out of love. She had her revenge but did Brynjolf?

"I won't. I love you.", she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too. Be careful.", he said leaving her home.

Gem gathered the items she need, concealing them in her tunic. The orphanage wasn't too far from the guild, just below Mistviel keep. She left her home shortly after Brynjolf. She was anxious and afraid of failing. She wanted to do this for him. He'd done so much for her and wanted to prove her love for him. She wanted to prove herself worthy of him. Slowly, she made her way to the orphanage, walking past the temple of Mara, the goddess of love and marriage. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the orphanage.

A child walked up to her and said, "Will you be my mother? I can do chores." "If you are good, I'll give you a present. But don't make a peep or touch anything. Make sure the others do the same.", she instructed.

Gem snuck into Grelod's bedroom undetected. She placed the three empty skooma bottles in her nightstand. One with the cork off. Then she made herself invisible and walked over to Grelod in the main room. Grelod was distracted yelling at a child for not properly carrying out his chores. Gem then planted a full bottle in Grelod's pocket without her noticing. Gem reappeared to Constance's perplexity.

"Grelod, I would like to inquire about adopting a child.", said Gem.

"You want to adopt a child? None of them are available. You hear that you urchins, there will be no adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you'll always be here, until you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?", said the cruel woman.

In unison the children said, "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness."

"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes.", said Grelod to the children.

Gem held out both of her hands before Grelod putting her under her spells of confusion and euphoria. Grelod instantly started acting as if she was high as a kite. Gem went over to Constance.

"There isn't much time. I need the information you have on Brynjolf. He used to live here about twenty some years ago.", said Gem leaving to get a guard. "Guard!", shouted Gem.

"The headmistress is unfit. She seems to be under the influence of skooma, if I'm not mistaken.", informed Gem the guard.

"Skooma you say, that is an illegal substance. I'll take a look.", said the guard entering the orphanage. "Well well, what do we have here?", said the guard pulling a bottle of skooma out of her pocket. "Let's see if there is anymore.", said the guard. Grelod could only give an incoherent slur. "Okay, that's enough. I'm taking you to a cell. Good catch, citizen.", said the guard removing her from the orphanage.

Constance walked over to Gem. "She's finally gone. I will give you the document you are searching for at sunset. Right now, my only concern is for the children. The poor darlings have no one else.", said the new headmistress.

"Take this. It is for the children.", said Gem handing over a few small toys, sweets and a pouch with 200 gold coins.

"Thank you, kind stranger. This will help us out a great deal.", said Constance.

Gem left the orphanage and proceeded to the cistern to meet her fellow guild members. Gem's eyes met Brynjolf examining the ledger. She walked over to him and said, "Our mutual friend has been dealt with."

"Thank you, love. The children now have hope. Let's go to the center and get this over with. I promise, I will keep this short and sweet.", said Brynjolf going to the center of the cistern with the others. Gem followed.

"Look, I've never been good at these things, so I'm just going to keep it short. Being Guild Master means more than just getting a cut of all the loot, it's about being a leader and keeping rabble in order. With all that in mind, I propose the the position of Guild Master should be yours, Gem.", announced Brynjolf.

"Delvin?" "Agreed"

"Vex?" "Sure, why not."

"Karliah?" "Absolutely."

"Everyone is in agreement, so all I can do now is name you Guild Master and wish you good fortune and long life. Now, everyone get back to work.", concluded Brynjolf.

"I suppose you deserve it. Couldn't do any worse than Mercer, anyway." stated Vex.

Gem turns to Brynjolf and he says, "Well, that's it. Sorry if it isn't the ceremony you were hoping for, but we're not exactly known for throwing coin around. After we're done here, head over to Tonilia and she'll set you up with your Guild Master Armor. Oh, and one last thing, darling. Here, I want you to take this. It is sort of a tradition around here. I couldn't be more proud to be part of the Thieves Guild, or its new Guild Master. You deserve this.", he said handing her the amulet of articulation and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll speak later, my love." said Gem.

Gem proceeded to the Ragged Flagon to retrieve her new armor. Delvin said in approval to her upon entrance. "So now the pupil is master, eh? Good show!"

Gem walked over to Tonilia and was greeted with, "Here's to a long and prosperous future... may the Guild last another hundred years.".

"Brynjolf said you had something for me?", asked Gem.

"Yes, and I'm more than happy to give it to you. I mean look at this place. I've never seen so much wealth down here. You've made us all rich. Here you go... should fit you like a glove... boss.", said Tonilia handing Gem her new armor.

"Thank you, Tonilia. I appreciate it.", said Gem.

Gem went into the small room behind the tavern to change into her new uniform and put on the amulet. Brynjolf walked by and noticed she had already changed into her new uniform. He approached her and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to get this off of you tonight."

"I can hardly wait. But before we go home for the evening. I need to make a quick stop at the orphanage.", she said running her tongue up his ear.

"If you keep that up, love. I'll need to take you right here.", he said pinning her up against the wall before pressing his lips against hers and his excitement against her thigh.

"I'll see you later, hon. I need to speak to my mother.", said Gem giving Brynjolf a goodbye kiss.

Gem entered the cistern again and walked over to her mother. "Hello, mother. Can we talk?"

"Sure, my child. What's on your mind?", asked Karliah.

"Can we talk in my place. It's private.", said Gem.

"Sure, sweetheart. We can leave now.", replied Karliah. Mother and daughter proceeded to the Honeyside home. They entered. "What did you want to speak to me about, child?", inquired Karliah.

"How did you feel about father? How did you know you loved him and that it wasn't just physical?", asked Gem.

"He was my better half. He completed me but was murdered before you were born. He would have been a wonderful father. He was made for it. Why do you ask?", said Karliah.

"I told Brynjolf that I loved him last night.", said Gem

"And do you?", asked Karliah.

"Yes, I've just never felt this way before and I don't know what to expect.", explained Gem.

"You too are spending a lot of time with one another. That's great. I'm happy for you but be careful or you'll end up a mother within a year. Trust me, it happened to me.", said Karliah.

"I think, I'll be fine.", said Gem revealing that they weren't careful.

"We shall see, my dear. I'm really sorry about walking in on you two. I know that must have been embarrassing. Brynjolf is reliable, Gallus taught him that.", said Karliah.

"Brynjolf really looked up to father?", asked Gem.

"Yes, he was the only father figure he knew. Gallus made him come out of his shell. Bryn was a troubled, lad. As your father put it. Scared of everything because of that witch Grelod the Kind. She used to beat him and when your father found out, he took him to the guild, protected him and in turn had him swear to take care of you. Which he never forgot. I would have never guessed that that connection would blossom into love.", said Karliah revealing much to her daughter.

"I had no idea. He never said anything. I handled Grelod. She shouldn't be traumatizing anymore children.", said Gem.

"What did you do? Murder is not our way.", said Karliah seeming surprised.

"I made it look like she has a taste for skooma and you know how much the Jarl despises skooma. She lost someone close to her because of the addiction and now wants it out of her city.", informed Gem.

"Very good, Gem. I'm impressed. You did this for Brynjolf, didn't you?", said Karliah.

"Of course I did. I would do anything for him.", said Gem.

"You're lucky to have one another. I'm proud of you both. If you need me I'll be in Nightingale Hall serving Nocturnal.", said Karliah leaving.

Gem decided to go back to the orphanage and see if Constance found anything. On her way there the same guard from earlier approached her. "Thank you, Gem. The Jarl is quite please with how you are handling the skooma problem. Grelod the Kind has been stripped of her duties and is forbidden to set foot in the orphanage. She'll spend some time in a cell, but will then be forced to leave Rifton. You have done the children a great service.", said the guard.

"I only wish to help.", replied Gem.

Gem opened the door to the orphanage and sees the children now quietly playing with the toys she gave them. _They are going to need a lot of support if they are ever to be adopted or understanding parents_, thought Gem. Gem walked over to Constance and says, "I know, I am a little early. Were you able to find anything?"

"Yes, here is his birth certificate from the city of Windhelm.", said Constance handing over a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thank you, this means a lot.", said Gem.

"No, thank you. I know what you did for the children. Smart.", said Constance showing Gem out.

Gem returned to the cistern and made her way over to Brynjolf. She wrapped her arms around him. "I had no idea my father meant that much to you. Mercer took him from the both of us.", said Gem.

"Aye, love. He did. I take it you spoke to your mother.", replied Brynjolf holding her close to him. "Why don't we take off for the evening and get a bite to eat?", he asked. Bryn took her to the Bee and Barb. "Dinner is on me. You were amazing today. I don't know how you do it. A little bird told me the orphanage is currently closed due to changes in management. Those children can sleep easy tonight. Thank you.", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Brynjolf ordered some venison with potatoes and some ale to wash it down. They ate and drank until they were ready to retire. At which they slowly walked to her home, arm in arm. Brynjolf opened the door kissing her neck. They entered.

"Bryn... I have something here for you. Constance, the new headmistress gave me this.", she said handing him the parchment.

"What is it?", he asked.

"It is your birth certificate.", she said.

"Have you looked at it?", he asked further.

"No, I have not. You can do with it what you will but I thought it would be good to have just in case.", she said.

"Thank you, darling. Your right.", he said unrolling the document.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**28th of Last Seed, 4E 202**

Brynjolf's hands were shaking as he unrolled the parchment. He was trying to keep his composure but his heart was pounding. He didn't want to appear weak in the eyes of Gem. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Bryn. I'm here for you. I don't care what it has to say because I know who you are, and what you mean to me." With those words from her lips he realized he could show weakness and she would love him anyway.

The document read:

**City of Windhelm**

_**Hold of Eastmarch**_

_Certificate of Birth_

This hereby certifies that

Brynjolf

born on the 1st of Morning Star in 4E 165

was born to

Mother/Unknown and Father/Hoag Stormcloak

"This says that Hoag Stormcloak was my father... The High King is my brother?!", said Brynjolf in disbelief.

"I guess that means you have family.", said Gem with her hand on his cheek seeing that he was holding back a tear.

"I wonder why the Great Bear of Eastmarch didn't want me?," asked Brynjolf.

"I don't know, Bryn. Maybe you'll have to ask your brother to find out. He may not even know about you. But this means you also have a niece and infant nephew. I've been to Windhelm many times. The people love the High King and Queen. I hear they adopted their daughter. Apparently she was a homeless girl walking the streets of Windhelm.", explained Gem.

"Would you go there with me one day?", he asked.

"I would go to Oblivion and beyond, if it meant I would be with you. Whenever you're ready, hon. You decide. If you choose not to meet them, that's also fine. I go where you go.", she said leaning against him.

"Thank you, love. I needed to hear that.", he said holding her close to him. She just stood there in his arms stroking his back. She raised her head to meet his gaze, closed her eyes and got up on her tip toes to join her lips with his.

"Do you remember anything before the orphanage?", she inquired.

"No, I was there as a barin.", he replied.

"Why don't we retire for bed?", she asked.

"That sounds like a good idea.", he said getting ready for bed. Gem removed her new armor leaving her small clothes on and laid down on the bed. She wrapped her body around his and held him. They fell asleep in that position.

**Sun's Dusk, 4E 202**

A couple months had passed, Gem flourished in her new duties as Guild Master, Guild was doing the best it had done in years, Brynjolf had more or less moved in with her. They were happy. Brynjolf hadn't contacted his brother but got over the initial shock. Gem sat at her kitchen table drinking peppermint tea as Brynjolf slept. She was keeping a secret from him. According to her calendar, she started her last cycle on 2nd of Hearthfire, That was nearly nine weeks ago. She sat there nursing her tea as she wept. She didn't know how to tell him. Their relationship was going well, too well. Her mother warned her but she didn't listen. Brynjolf woke up and went over to her to give her a kiss on her head.

"Darling, what's the matter? Have you been crying?", he asked.

"A little.", she said.

Why won't you tell me what is going on? Don't keep me in the dark, love. Is your stomach bothering you today?, he asked.

"A little bit. There is something I need to tell you.", she said wiping the tears from her face while reaching out to him.

"What is it, Gem? You can tell me anything. I can handle it.", he said trying to comfort her.

"I'mmm a... I think I'm in a family way.", said confessed.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Look for yourself. It has been nine weeks since I last needed my rags.", handing him the small booklet.

Glancing at her little booklet he said, "That's wonderful news! I love you more than you can know."

"Are you sure it's okay? Isn't it a little soon?", she said feeling a sigh of relief.

"Barins come when they choose. It's a blessing.", he said.

"Thank you my love. I was afraid to say anything.", she said blushing.

"I need to handle a couple of things. I will see you later.", he said giving her a goodbye kiss.

"See you later. Don't stay away too long.", she said winking at him.

Brynjolf left their home and went to the Guild. He entered the portal returning to Nightingale Hall. "Brynjolf, what are you doing here?", inquired Karliah.

"I wish to speak to Nocturnal. I have a request to make.", proclaimed Brynjolf.

"What sort of request? She doesn't like to be disturbed.", she said.

"There is the possibility that Gem and I are to be parents. I wish to speak to Gallus and ask for his forgiveness and blessing.

"That's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you but I cannot guarantee she will oblige." said Karliah.

"Go down to her chamber, and then summon her." she urged him.

Brynjolf proceeded to Nocturnal's chamber and stood before her. "I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!"

"Brynjolf, I wasn't expecting to hear from you. To what do I owe the occasion?", asked Nocturnal.

"I wish to speak to Gallus this one time. It is important.", he pleaded.

"Why do you need Gallus?", inquired Nocturnal.

"I need to ask his forgiveness and blessing.", he said.

"Oh, this concerns Gem. Okay, I will grant your wish. Just don't make a habit of it.", she agreed.

"What am I doing here, lad?", asked Gallus.

"First, I would like to ask for your forgiveness.", said Brynjolf.

"Brynjolf, forgiveness for what?", asked Gallus further.

"I have defiled your daughter and gotten her in trouble. For that I'm sorry.", exclaimed Brynjolf.

"Do you love her?", asked Gallus.

"More than anything.", said Brynjolf.

"Then there is nothing to forgive, son. Anything else?", said Gallus.

"I wish to take an arrow in the knee for Gem. Will you give me your blessing?", asked Brynjolf.

"You have my blessing, Brynjolf.", said Gallus returning to Evergloam.

"Best of luck, Brynjolf.", said Nocturnal vanishing. Brynjolf returned to Karliah.

"Were you able to speak to Gallus?", she asked.

"Yes, he said forgiveness wasn't needed but gave his blessing.", he said.

"Then you know what to do. Invite me to the ceremony. Will it be in the Temple of Mara?", she asked.

"I think so. I need to speak to the priest and purchase her amulet.", he explained. "I best be going.", he said and then took the portal back to the guild.

"Hey, Bryn. How are things?", inquired Delvin.

"Good, I have a bit of an errand to run. I'll be back soon.", said Brynjolf going to the cemetery. He entered the temple and found Maramal. He walked up to him and said, "I wish to have a wedding at the temple."

"That's wonderful. Do you need to purchase an Amulet of Mara?", asked Maramal.

"Yes, I do.", said Bryn handing over the necessary coin.

"Here you are. Good luck. May Lady Mara bless you.", said Maramal. Brynjolf putting in the amulet under his armor and went back to the guild looking for Gem. He found her sitting in the Master's alcove going over reports. Brynjolf took a deep breath asked he approached her. "Gem, darling there is something I need to ask of you.", he said revealing Mara's Amulet.

"Is that an Amulet of Mara? You aren't serious are you?", asked Gem as her eyes widen.

"Are you interested?", he asked.

"Brynjolf, of course I am. I want to be by your side for now and forever.", she said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**30th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 202**

Today was the day where Bryn and Gem would go to the Temple of Mara and promise themselves to one another. The air was cold and the days were getting darker and darker as the sun was preparing for his death and rebirth. It was time to get out the winter furs from the storage behind the stairs; for winter was coming.

They had thought of everything, the wedding attire, venue, who to invite and one month's leave for the both of them. They even planned to have their honeymoon in the capital. Brynjolf decided it was a good idea to sleep in his room in the Bee and Barb as it would be bad luck to the the bride before the wedding. Karliah had stayed in Honeyside to help her only daughter get ready for the most important day of her life. Vex and Sapphire were in charge of decorating the Cistern and Red Flagon. Delvin would be the best man and he watched over Brynjolf making sure would drink so much that he wouldn't be coherent on his wedding day. While Gem couldn't even touch a drink without it making her violently ill.

In Gem's bedroom hung her gown in front of her wardrobe. The gown itself was ivory, ankle length, a modest neckline with silver embroidered flowers on the edging. The hooded overcoat was violet with the same embroidery as the gown but more elaborate and tired together under the bust with silver ribbon. Bryn's wedding attire consisted of fine black pants, fine black boots, a green coat with the same silver embroidery as Gem's and a fur cloak for his shoulders.

Gem awoke and couldn't eat anything. She was nervous. Luckily, her mother was there to keep her calm. "Gem, sweetheart. You need to eat something. Just have some bread and you should be fine.", said her mother.

"Okay, mother. I'll try.", said Gem.

"Afterward we need to get you washed and I'll set your hair.", said Karliah. Gem took a bite of the dry bread and then another. Soon she had a decent piece in her and it was staying down. Downstairs, Karliah prepared a bath of hot water..

While Gem was getting ready, Bryn had eaten, washed his face and trimmed his auburn beard. He combed his shoulder length hair, parted in the middle. He dressed and turned to Delvin. "I wash up pretty good, eh lad?", he chucked.

"Gem will love it. You two are made for each other.", said Delvin holding back a smile.

"You really think so?", asked Bryn.

"She's opened you up and I don't know, makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes whenever you see or talk about her.", replied Delvin.

"Thanks, lad. She is really something special.", remarked Bryn.

Gem had finished her bath, her hair was washed and set. Karliah helped her in her gown, and Gem put on her silver boots which offset the edging. Once her hair dried, Karliah removed the strips of cloth revealing loose crimson ringlets. "Oh my, if Brynjolf doesn't find you breathtaking, I don't know what will.", she said giving Gem her approval.

"Should we get going?", asked Gem blushing. The two left her home making their way to the temple. It was late afternoon and the sun was already beginning to set. This gave the sky a lovely red and purple glow. They opened the door the temple. Her fellow guild members were seated and then she saw Bryjolf standing by the altar. His jaw dropped as he saw her and she knew he liked how she looked. Gem walked down the aisle and stood to the left of Brynjolf.

Maramal stood before the altar and said, "This must be the blushing bride now. Let's begin the ceremony. It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you, Brynjolf agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"Aye, I do, now and forever. ", said Brynjolf looking into Gem's eyes.

"And do you, Gem agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?", asked Maramal.

"I do, now and forever.", replied Gem.

"Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. Blessed by Mara's divine grace! May they lead a happy and healthy life.", concluded Maramal.

Brynjolf pulled Gem in for a deep yet passionate kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gallus smiling at them in the shadows. They were now man and wife with a child on the way. "Everyone, please meet us in the Red Flagon. I want you all there for a feast!", shouted Bryn. He was the happiest man in all of Skyrim.

The members of the guild entered the cistern beautifully adorned with white and red roses. There were ivory candles lit all around. Through the cistern they opened the door to the Red Flagon. It smelled heavenly of roasted boar, red and green bell peppers and sauteed potatoes. The same roses followed them in the Red Flagon. The meal was laid out on the counter and the tables were pushed together making a grand table. Rose petals were scattered on the wooden table. Ale and wine was on there for the taking.

They all sat at the table and then Delvin started tapping his glass. "Tonight, we are all here to honor Gem and Brynjolf. As Bryn's best friend, I feel honored to be standing next to him on such an important day in his life, and I cannot imaging being anywhere but part of the thieves guild. Bryn, you have such a love of life, and I am so happy that you have found a wife to share that love with for the rest of your days. Tonight, we celebrate the union of our two wonderful members, _Gem_ and _Brynjolf_. Let us raise a glass in high hopes of happiness and success for many years to come!"

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Delvin. As Delvin said we have gathered here to honor the union of Gem an Bryn. Gem has been a wonderful daughter and pupil during my years of exile, that I cannot in good conscience let her marry anyone who does not deserve her – and Bryn, you more than deserve Gem. If Gallus were here today he would be proud of you both and how far you have come. These two people have committed themselves each other and the guild, and I know I consider myself a lucky person to be honored by being included in their wedding day. This is truly an occasion to celebrate, so let's raise our glasses and toast to a life full of love. Congratulations, Gem and Bryn!", announced Karliah.

They all rose their glasses again and proceeded with feast. After they all had their fill they went back to the cistern and danced to the bard singing 'Sway As We Kiss'_._

_O my sweet love, she waits for me, _

_Through storm and shine, cross land or sea. _

_I run to her and together we, _

_Sway as we kiss _

_Sway as we kiss _

_Her graceful shape I heave on high _

_And in one hand I hold her nigh _

_Her waiting lips are never dry _

_Sway as we kiss _

_Sway as we kiss _

_Come the morn she goes _

_The taste of her remains _

_And in my mind, I see us sway _

_Sway as we kiss _

_Sway as we kiss _

When it was time to retire, the loving couple said, "It is time to leave you to it. Tomorrow, we leave for our honeymoon. Take care of the guild while we're gone. Delvin as senior member is in charge until we return. Don't burn the place down." And with that they departed making their way to _their _home. Brynjolf had his arm around Gem giving her kisses on her neck, hinting at what he wanted to to her once they got there.

As they opened the door, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. They wanted each other. Undressing each other they neatly laid their fancy attire over a chair. Finally they saw each other naked, but this time as husband and wife.

Gem looked at her husband and said, "It finally happened. I'm yours."

"You were always mine.", he said cheeky. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him, and he walked them to_ their_ bed. Laid her down on her back and started kissing her all over. Gem was trembling with delight. She ran her hand up his thigh just to feel him in her hand. He smiled at her and too checked to see if she was ready. She opened her legs for him and put her hand on his hips pulling him close to her. He entered her sweet spot and let out a slight groan of passion and he looked in her eyes. She closed her eyes a slightly and whispered his name in his ear, making him lose his composure and start lustfully glide in an out of her. "Oh, Bryn!,", she cried.

"You're mine, Gem and only mine.", he moaned as he made love to his wife the first time. She brushed her fingernails against his shoulders while lightly licking his neck. They were connected, they were _one. _Completing one another. They found their climax simultaneously. He kissed her on the forehead, rolled off of her and held her in his arms until they blissfully drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: sexual content!**

**Chapter 11**

**1st of Evening Star, 4E 202**

Gem awoke before Brynjolf. While he was still sleeping, she gave him a kiss and decided to give him a surprise. He laid on his back, she put her head underneath the covers and began kissing his stomach before she took him in her hand and began to stroke him. This made him moan lightly in his sleep. Then she put her lips on him, sliding downwards. He opened his eyes and looks down at her. "What a lovely way to wake your husband, love. That feels divine.", he said lustfully as his fingers found her honeypot. He lightly ran them around her opening and then inserted two fingers making her hum on him. This in turn filled him with desire so he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her making her moans cause an intense vibrating sensation. With her arousal he took the thumb of his other hand to her nub, stimulating her digitally till her body tensed bringing forth her release. Once she regained her strength, he pulled her onto his lap. She had her hands on the headboard, his on her breasts while she rocked her hips on him. She screamed his name as climaxed a second time shortly before he did.

Gem rolled to Bryn's side, laid her heard on his chest, played which his chest hair and said, "We won't be able to do this before we make it to Windhelm. I wanted to make it count."

"Aye, love you're right but with you – It always counts.", he said running his fingers through her wavy crimson locks.

"I love you, Bryn."

"And I love you, Gem."

"How do you think your brother will react once we are in Windhelm?", she asked.

"I don't know. He did agree to meet with us.", he said.

"Well, that is a good sign.", she said.

"Aye, I just want to know what to see him as a person and not the king.", he said.

"I know you do. Everything is packed. All we need to do is get dressed, eat something and hire a carriage.", she said.

"Thank you for allowing me to open up to you. I have never felt this vulnerable before.", he said.

"And thank you for always being there to catch me when I fall." she responded.

"Aye, but you will never fall far, love. Just into my arms.", he said wrapping them tightly around her.

"We should get dressed and see what they are serving a the Bee and Barb for breakfast. I'm starving.", she said as her stomach growled.

The got out of bed, dressed in normal cold weather attire and walked to the tavern. "Oh, isn't it the newly weds? Please take a seat. We have pancakes and sausages for breakfast this beautiful morning.", said Keerava greeting them.

"I'll take that and a cup of coffee.", said Bryn.

"And for you Gem?", said Keerava taking their order.

"The pancakes and peppermint tea to wash it down.", she said.

"Okay, I'll get your order momentary.", said the proprietor.

Brynjolf took Gem's hand looked into her eyes and said, "Haven't I told that you've made me the happiest man in Skyrim?"

"Not today.", she replied with a smile. Keerava served them their breakfast. After had their first breakfast as man and wife, Brynjolf went back to their home to gather their belongings. He wasn't going to make Gem lift a finger in her condition. Before he met her he would have never in his wildest dreams ever thought that he would be this honest and open with someone, let alone settle down and start a family. Now he would be traveling to Windhelm to met his long lost brother. She continued to amazing everyday.

They exited the city and walked to the stables, where a carriage was waiting for them. "Need a ride?", asked Sigaar the carriage driver.

"My wife and I would like ride to Windhelm.", said Brynjolf still getting used to referring to Gem as his wife. "That will make 20 gold septins.", said the diver as Brynjolf handed him the money. He place their luggage on the carriage, helped Gem up and hoped on. They rode north for nearly two days and the more north they got the colder it became. Brynjolf held Gem close in order to keep her warm.

**Windhelm – Evening Star, 4E 202**

It was late afternoon on the 2nd of Evening Star when they arrived in Windhelm. The roofs of the houses were covered in snow which reflected beautifully against the mysterious lights of the Nord. The sun had already set and they were tired and hungry. Just a short distance from the gates was Candlehearth Hall, an inn. They walked up to the counter. "My wife and I would like a bed for couple of nights and board.", said Brynjolf.

"Sure thing. I'll show you to your room. It's right this way.", said Elda Early-Dawn showing them to their room. Brynjolf put down their bags and locked the door behind them. "Upstairs in the Great Room you will be able to get something to eat and drink.", stated Elda. The couple thanked her and proceeded up the stairs. They took a small table for two and ordered rabbit stew. They ate and retired since they were both exhausted from such a long ride. They changed for bed, got under the covers and held each other. Tonight they wouldn't make love. The walls were so paper think you could hear what someone was or wasn't doing in the next room. The bed was cheep and uncomfortable. Tomorrow they would request an audience with the king and queen and see if they could find something nicer. The Candlehearth Hall was rundown compared the the Bee and Barb.

They slept until morning, washed up, got dressed and went back upstairs for some breakfast. They were serving porridge which they ate to fill their bellies. Gem sat there in the Great Hall rubbing her belly. "Is everything okay, my love?", he asked.

"I'm fine, it's just been a stressful couple of days. How are you holding up? You must be anxious.", she said.

"Aye, you see right though me.", he said smiling at her. After they finished their meal. They put on their cloaks and walked through the city to the Palace of Kings, where Ulfric Stormclaok, Brynjolf's brother could be found. They entered the palace hand in hand and walked up to the throne. Jorlief, Ulfric's steward approaches them and asks. "What business do you have with the High King. He is a very busy man."

"My name is Brynjolf. I'm from Rifton and this is my wife, Gem.", stated Bryn.

"Brynjolf you say... Jorlief, it's okay. I will see them.", said the man sitting at the throne. He looked a little older and worn from the trials of war. He had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. They walked to up the throne. Brynjolf's heart was pounding out of his chest. Gem could tell he was nervous. She squeezed his hand, letting him know she was there. "You're the one who claims to be my brother.", said Ulfric.

"Yes, my king.", said Bryn.

"What evidence do you have to support that claim?", inquired Ulfric.

"I have my birth certificate that was locked away so many years at the orphanage.", said Bryn handing over the parchment.

"I see... Yes, that is my father's signature and our family seal. This document is authentic.", said Ulfric standing up to give his brother a manly hug. "Call me Ulfric. Until your letter I never knew you existed. I looked into this and have found letters to my father's mistress from around when you should have been conceived. She was a simple tavern wench. I'm sorry to tell you, she died in child birth. My mother died when I was six, shortly before I was sent to train with the Greybeards.", continued Ulfric.

"I didn't know you lost mother.", said Brynjolf.

"Please come upstairs, I would like you two to meet my wife, Aine and our two children. Do you have a place to stay?", inquired Ulfric.

"We are staying at the Candlehearth Hall, Ulfric.", said Gem.

"No, that won't do. Please stay with us for the duration of your stay. We have plenty of rooms. You can stay across the hall from Sofie, our daughter." proclaimed Ulfric while showing them up the stairs to his personal chamber. He opened the door. There they could see a young woman of around thirty with amber curls which went half way down her back and warm green eyes. She was pacing around the room trying to calm a child, which couldn't have been more than a couple of months old. In the corner was a young girl with nut brown hair of around ten playing with her dolls.

"Ulfric, my bear. Who do we have here?", asked Aine.

"Aine this is my brother Brynjolf from Rifton and his wife Gem. Brynjolf and Gem this is my wife Aine, our daughter Sofie and our infant son, Hoag. He's named after our father.", said Ulfric. Gem and Brynjolf looked around the room, it was fancy. There was a bed in the center, raised on a platform with skylights above it. Some fine wardrobes, a table with chairs and a bassinet. Aine and Sofie walked over to them. "Sofie, this is your Aunt Gem and Uncle Brynjolf from Rifton.", said Ulfric.

"Pleased to meet you, Sofie.", said Gem.

"Wow, a couple of months ago I didn't any family. Now I have two wonderful parents, a baby brother and now an aunt and uncle.", said Sofie holding out her arms. Gem knelt down to give Sofie a hug.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you.", said Bryn.

"You must stay for dinner so we can get to know one another.", said Aine with a smile on her face. Hoag started fussing again. "Oh, I think he's hungry again.", said Aine. Gem put her hand to her belly, trying to hold their child. She felt more tired than usual but she passed that off as the stress of travel and her pregnancy. She also was having some cramping, which she hid from Bryn. She didn't want to worry him. Aine looked over to Gem and noticed her posture. "It looks like you need to take a seat in your condition. You can rest here while I feed him, sister.", said Aine.

"How did you know?", asked Gem.

"I can tell, only just going through it myself.", replied Aine.

"Brynjolf, we can go downstairs and talk for a bit. I can have someone gather your things and have the room made up for you.", said Ulfric. Bryn nodded. The left the room and went down one flight of stairs. Ulfric motioned to the right and said, "This will be your room. I hope you find it more than adequate. When did you two get hitched?", asked Ulfric.

"Only a couple of days ago.", said Bryn.

"Aine and I were also expecting when we got married six months ago. Times are difficult and it is good to have each other.", said Ulfric with wisdom.

"How did you two meet?", asked Bryn as they were going back to the throne room.

"I've known her, her whole life. Her father fought and died beside me during the great war. Her mother was murdered by the Thalmar when she was Sofie's age. When Aine turned sixteen, she trained to be a Stormcloak spy. Last year we were captured by the Thalmor and in that prison I realized my feelings for her. A couple of months after we took Solitude we got married.", said Ulfric.

"That sounds like one hell of a story. Gem and I met in the spring. I found her walking around the market and it was love at first sight. I gave her a job in my organization and it just seemed to take off from there.", explained Bryn.

"Galmar, my good friend. Do you mind helping my brother fetch their things?", asked Ulfric.

"No, my grace it would be a pleasure.", said Galmar. Brynjolf and Galmar left the Palace. Ulfric returned to his throne.

Aine and Gem were upstairs in the chamber of the King and Queen. Aine was breastfeeding Hoag. "Are you not feeling well? Do you need something?", asked Aine.

"I'm just a little tired.", said Gem holding her stomach.

"Sofie, honey could you please get some water and bread from the kitchens?" asked Aine.

"Yes, momma.", said Sofie leaving the bedroom. Shortly afterward Sofie returned and poured Gem a glass of water and handed it to her.

A few hours later dinner was served in the great hall. One side sat Ulfric, Aine and Sofie and the other Gem and Brynjolf. Hoag slept in his bassinet. At he end of the table sat Galmar and Jorlief.

"What kind of organization do you run?", inquired Ulfric.

"I'm second in command of the Thieves Guild.", replied Bryn.

"So you two are thieves... Are you after money?", pressed Ulfric.

"Yes, coin is a big part of the business but I only wished to get to know you. I never knew a family until Gem came along.", confessed Bryn.

"Ohh Ulfric, they aren't much different than me. I stole information.", interjected Aine.

"I suppose you are right, my love.", said Ulfric.

"The Guild had a run of bad luck until Gem showed up. She's worked her way up to Guild Master and I couldn't be more proud of her.", said Bryn looking over to his wife.

"I swear, we are only her to meet you. We have taken a month leave.", explained Gem.

"A month off sound exciting. Do you plan on going anywhere else?

"We would like to go to Mournhold in Morrowind where my mother is from and also to Bruma in Cyrodiil where my father was from.", said Gem with a sparkle in her eye.

"Only if you are up to in my love. The ride here really tired you out.", said Bryn.

"Is your father no longer with us?", inquired Aine.

"He was killed before I was born. I never knew him but he was Bryn's mentor.", said Gem.

"Gallus was a good man. He took me in when he realized how poorly I was treated in orphanage."

"Sounds like a good man. I hear the orphanage is currently shut down due a change in management.", said Ulfric. Gem and Bryn just look at each other with a soft smile.

"That's true. Apparently the headmaster had a taste for skooma.", said Gem.

"Those poor children.", said Aine. After they finished dining. Gem excused herself to lay down. Aine and Sofie went to check on Hoag. That left Ulfric and Brynjolf at the table.

"Care for a drink? I have some juniper berry mead.", asked Ulfric.

"Sure, I've never had that before.", relied Bryn.

"It's special to Helgen. Now that it is rebuilt and I have a friend there, he sends me a few bottles every now and then.

"I heard you murdered the former High King with your voice. Is that true?", asked Bryn.

"Only partly. I challenged him to a duel in the old nord way, used my voice but it was my blade which pierced his heart. He was a puppet to he empire.", explained Ulfric.

"Earlier you said you were in a Thalmor prison.", said Bryn.

"I was there twice. Once when I was about twenty. I was released shortly after out father passed so I needed to step up and become Jarl of Windhelm. The second time was after I challenged Torygg. I was caught and thrown into a cell where Aine was held captive. They tortured her and as a result of that she lost her memory and forgot who I was. Seeing all that she was doing for me any my cause made me fall for her. We were sent to Helen for our executions and that's when the dragon arrived.", further explained Ulfric.

"I'm glad Aine regained her memory.", said Bryn.

"Without her we'd still be in the middle of a civil war.", proclaimed Ulfric.

"Gem reminded me of her mother so I spoke to her and offered her a job. She filled it out to the T and I knew she was made for this line of work. She continued to amaze me, restored the guild to it's former glory and it just happened over the last few months."

"Hoag was conceived the night before we took Solitude.. Aine snuck into my tent and offered herself to me. We've been together ever since. She's my better half and has helped me change some of my rigid ways.", said Ulfric.

"We're not exactly sure when Gem fell pregnant. A couple of months ago when I realized she had real feelings for me. I went by to her house to apologize for acting like a jerk and we've been a couple ever since that afternoon. I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"I think we have left our wives alone to long enough. Let's retire and speak in the morning, I'll give you a tour of the city. If you need anything while you are here. Let me know.", said Ulfric urging to go upstairs. Ulfric went up to tuck Sofie into bed, gave her a kiss on the forehead and when up to the chamber which he shared with his wife and son. Brynjolf went into the room across from Sofie. The candles were blown out. He made himself ready for bed and curled up next to Gem. She was peacefully sound asleep. Brynjolf noticed that the bed was much nicer than the one in the inn and theirs for that matter. He was relieved that his brother had accepted them, wrapped his arm around Gem and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: physical and emotional pain, loss**

**Chapter 12**

**Evening Star, 4E 202**

The next morning Gem and Bryn awoke early to enjoy some long overdue horizontal refreshment. They longed for their the emotional closeness of being one and loved each other to the fullest.

Today would be like no other, or so they thought. When they were ready for breakfast; they washed themselves with the bowl and jug of water provided to them. They dressed in somewhat formal attire for the day. Brynjolf wore the same fancy clothing as the day they met and Gem wore a violet velvet dress which tied in the back. She still had her figure and Bryn helped her properly lace her gown. Afterwards they went down to the great hall together.

They were greeted by Ulfric, Aine, Sofie and little Hoad, laying in cradle next to his mother and sister. The four of them looked like a happy family and Bryn wanted that for Gem and himself. They could tell that Ulfric and Aine had a long history together and that they loved their children. One the table were fresh cut mountain flowers, sausages, hash browns and fried eggs. To drink they had tea and coffee. Bryn took a cup of coffee and Gem a cup of tea. "Good Morning.", they said.

"Good morning Aunt Gem and Uncle Brynjolf. Look at my flowers. Aren't they lovely? Before momma and father took me in; I needed to sell flowers in order to survive. Father says I can open my own shop when old I'm enough, if I want to. I love the look and smell of flowers.", rambled Sofie.

"Aye, lass they are pretty on the eyes. If you do own a shop I can teach to how to improve speech craft so you can make the most profit.", proclaimed Brynjolf.

"As long as you don't teach her anything illegal.", interjected Ulfric.

"I swear I won't, Ulfric.", said Bryn.

"Gem, are you feeling any better today, sister?", asked Aine.

"I feel fine. I slept like a baby. The bed here is so much nicer than in the inn.", said Gem.

"I don't understand why Elda doesn't renovate. It's not like she doesn't have the money." stated Aine.

"Did you sleep well, Brynjolf?", asked Ulfric.

"Aye, very well", he said giving Gem a smile. After they ate their breakfast Ulfric said he would start the tour with them . He began in the courtyard with the three commemorative plagues that bore the name of a High King from the first era.

"Behind the barracks used to be a fighting pit similar to the arena in Cryrodiil. We closed it down in the 2nd era. Windhelm no longer fights for sport.", explained Ulfric. They walked to the Valunstad or Avenue of Valor part of the city. This was the wealthiest area. Then Ulfric pointed to a house. "Aine, was born in the very home. Right now it is being used as a school. This area is also the oldest in all of Windhelm; it includes the Palace of Kings.", said Ulfric. Then they walked down to the marketplace and through the Stone Quarter. The Grey Quarter was next on Ulfric's list. He was pleased with how well the renovations were going. The Grey Quarter was no longer run down and a place in which the elves were segregated. The elves could now live at their choosing, even the argonians started moving into the city. Ulfric concluded the tour at the docks. He pointed out a boat where you can travel to the island of Solestheim. Brynjolf could tell Ulfric was proud his city all he accomplished. He respected him and hoped Ulfric returned that respect.

Suddenly Gem feels a little dizzy. She need to hold herself against the pier to keep from fainting. She was beginning to experience pain she had never felt before. Her abdomen stared to go in spasm which would come and go every minute. It was hard to keep her breath. It felt like her insides were tearing apart. She felt like she was loosing a part of herself and she was. She was loosing their child and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

When Brynjolf noticed Gem wasn't keeping up with them he looked back and saw her struggling. Brynjolf and Ulfric run back to see if they could help her. "What is wrong my love?," asked Brynjolf nervously. "

"I think... I'm loosing the baby.", she said trying to get out the words through the pain.

"Come, let's get back to the palace, quickly. Wuunfert the Unliving is a healer.", said Ulfric.

Bryn picked up Gem realizing she lost all color in her face. "I have you, my love.", he said trying to keep his composure. They ran back to the palace as soon as they could. They arrived at the palace. Brynjolf carried her to their chamber. Before they knew it, the child was gone and that of an untold story. It died before it could open its eyes to the world, before it could meet its parents, and before it even had a chance... But no matter what, this child was loved and would always be loved.

"Wuunfert! We need your assistance. It is an emergency." shouted Ulfric.

"Ulfric, my bear what is the matter?", asked Aine.

"There's something wrong with their baby. We think Gem is loosing it.", cried Ulfric.

"I will check on her.", said Aine. She entered the room and looked at Gem. She was covered in a cold sweat. Her thighs were dripping with blood. Aine helped wash Gem down, got her in something more comfortable and gave her some rags for the bleeding. She was able to do all of this without breaking into tears. She needed to help her sister-in-law. She found which was once a growing baby but now only dead tissue and cells. Wuunfert wouldn't be able to help her much now. He could heal the physical damage but not the emotional that was to come.

Brynjolf sat near the bed in tears. He didn't understand what had went wrong. This morning he thought today would be a beautiful day, never had he imagined that it would tampered by sorrow. Gem passed out from the pain and slept for the next couple of hours. She awoken and the sun had already set. She realized she was in different clothing and noticed pain similar to that of a menstrual period. She looked under the covers to see that she was wearing rags to collect the blood she has lost. She cried. Brynjolf sees that she is awake and asked, "How are you doing, my love?"

"In pain. I'm so sorry.", she said.

"It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, darling. I love you no matter what. Nothing will ever change that.", he said giving her a kiss. Aine enters the room and asks if they need anything. Gem requests to get some fresh air.

"I know just the place.", said Aine taking them to the balcony over looking the courtyard. "This is where Ulfric first told me he loved me and where we got married.", she said. The night's sky was crisp with the aurora looking down upon them. Aine pointed to the stars and said, "The unborn children never truly leave us. They merely change form." With that Gem knew, that their child will now reside amongst the stars forming the most magnificent shooting star, symbolizing hope, love and joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Evening Star, 4E 202**

Brynjolf and Gem decided to stay in the City of Kings until Yule. They figured they would celebrate it with family. After the yuletide celebrations; they would return to Rifton. Their bags were packed. It had been a couple of weeks since the miscarriage. Gem cried herself to sleep, while Bryn would just hold her in his arms. They were both hurting. Gem and Bryn awoke early and enjoyed the comfort and warmth of their bodies against one another before getting out of bed. Bryn gave Gem a passionate kiss before getting out of bed to trim his auburn beard. Gem washed her face and fixed her crimson hair. They dressed and proceeded to the grand hall for breakfast.

It was the 21st of Evening Star and therefore the shortest day of the year. After tonight the sun would be reborn. The palace was decorated with pine and Sofie even fashioned a yule goat out of wheat; as well as a yule log which she placed at the center of the grand table in the great hall. The yule log was adorned with juniper berries, snowberries, candles and pine. Sofie had really outdone herself. She would make a wonderful florist. She was made for it, thought Bryn. Ulfric provided Talos with a yultide offering of a pine tree. He chopped it and presented it in the courtyard. Sofie, of course was in charge of decorating it. She adorned it with wheat and the same berries. It smelled like yule or at least what yule would have smelled like if he celebrated it.

The breakfast was sweet. They enjoyed sweetrolls, boiled creme tarts and other sweet things. They were greeted by a very excited Sofie. "Did you know there are gifts tonight?", asked Sofie.

"Yes, we do know.", said Gem.

Ulfric looked over to Aine and said, "If you're good, maybe you'll get something."

"Father, don't tease me.", replied Sofie. "I haven't gotten you two anything but you've given me the greatest gift of all – a family."

"Your presence is a gift. Plus you did all of the decorating." , said Aine. "Later today we are expecting a few guests. Ralof of Riverwood, his wive Angi as well as Jarl Balgruuf and his children."

"Momma, I don't want to speak to Dagny. She's a brat." stated Sofie.

"Now, Sofie be nice. They miss their mother.", said Ulfric.

"Yes, father. You are correct. I am more fortunate than they are.", said Sofie.

That afternoon, Ralof arrived with his wife, Angi. He was carrying a crate of juniper berry mead. This was his yule gift to Ulfric, his friend and mentor. Ulfric introduced Brynjolf and Gem to them as his brother and sister-in-law.

Brynjolf was happy Gem pushed him to meet his family. He trusted her and it turned out to be better than he could have imagined. They got along surprisingly well.

Galmar, Ulfric's right hand man left the palace to be with Helgrid before bringing her to dinner. A few hours later, Balgruuf arrived with his three children, Frothar, Dangny and Nelkir. Now that everyone had arrived everyone toasted with spiced wine before partaking in the feast.

Sifnar and Jorlief brought the food the the table. They served stuffed mudcrab legs as an appetizer, venison with baked potatoes and cabbage for the main course and apple pie as dessert. To drink they had mead and red wine.

After they finished eating they all went to the courtyard and gathered around the tree. Aine held Hoag in her arms. Ulfric handed Sofie a small pouch and said, "This is from the both of us. May it keep you safe.".

She opened the pouch to find an amulet of Talos. "Oh thank you momma and father. I will cherish it.", she said.

Brynjolf had something small for Gem. He handed her a small box. "This is for you my darling. Wear it in health.", he said.

She open it and there was a moon stone ring in it. Bryn slid it on her finger. "But I have nothing for you, my love."

"You are all I need.", replied Bryn before giving her a kiss.

Balgruuf's children received new clothing and some toys. Dagny was displeased with the color of her dress. After they all received their gifts they returned to the great hall. The children went to bed while the adults sat around drinking mead. A couple of hours had passed and Gem and Bryn decided to retire while the other men sat around drinking themselves into Oblivion.

They went up to their room, undressed and got ready for bed. Gem laid her head on Bryn's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They slept until morning. The dressed in warmer attire since they would be returning to Rifton in a few hours. They went down to the great hall and sat at the grand table. Ulfric, Ralof and Galmar all had wicked hangovers.

"A bit to much to drink, aye?" chuckled Brynjolf.

"I'm not as young as I used to be.", mumbled Ulfric.

"How much did we even drink?", asked Galmor.

"Too much." replied Ralof.

Gem and Bryn ate some porridge and washed it down with some coffee. "Ulfric, it is time Gem and I returned to Rifton. Our organization requires our services. It was a pleasure meeting all of you.", said Bryn.

"Thank you for your lovely hospitality.", said Gem.

"You are welcome anytime in the City of Kings.", said Aine.

"Don't be a stranger, brother.", said Ulfric.

And with that they gathered their things, went to the stables and took the next carriage to Rifton. They huddled together underneath a couple of furs. They arrived in Rifton the next evening in time for supper. The climate in Rifton was noticeably colder then when they left for Windhelm but not enough to snow. They left their things in their home and proceeded to the Bee and Barb for some dinner. They ordered rabbit stew and ale to wash it down. After they finished dinner. Brynjolf proceeded to his room in the inn. He wanted to pick up the clothes he had left there and bring them back to Honeyside. He opened the door to find Delvin and Vex going at it on his bed.

They look at him and say, "Sorry, boss we didn't know you'd be back so soon.".

"Delvin you can have my room if you want. I will get my things tomorrow.", said Brynjolf closing the door only to hear the couple giggle.

Gem and Bryn walked to their home. Gem knelt by to bed to retrieve a small box. She sat on the bed and motioned for Bryn to follow. She opened the box and presented him with a pair of tiny socks and some baby clothes. "This was for our child.", said said with a tears in her eyes.

"I love you, darling. You never know, it can still happen.", said Bryn putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"Would you still want a child with me?", she asked.

"I wouldn't want one with anyone else but you.", he said giving her a kiss. "But I want nothing more than to make you happy and I will spend the rest of my days doing so."

"I only wish to make you happy, too Bryn.", she replied.

"We will get through this. It will just take time, my love.", he said.

"I know. We just need to heal.", she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

**Second Seed, 4E 203**

Constance was doing well managing the orphanage. She had financial support from the guild and was able to run a school for the children of Rifton during the day and the children were allowed to play in the cemetery. A few of the the children even found families. As for Grelod the Kind – she resided with her sister, a hagraven.

The skooma problem had been eradicated from the city of Rifton and Jarl couldn't have been more pleased. She was aware of Gem's position within the guild and turned a blind eye to it.

In a couple of days, two members of the guild were to get married in the temple of Mara. The weather was prefect for a spring wedding. This time it would be the senior members, Delvin and Rex. They made a good couple; everyone would agree.

A year had passed since they first met and plenty had transpired between them. Business was going extremely well. They made a perfect team professionally and personally. Things between them had returned to normal. They had resumed the physical side to there relationship a few weeks ago. The day was warm with the scent of honey and they walked around the market where they had met only a year before.

"Do you realize, we've know each other for a year now?", he asked.

"I know, hon. You had me when you told me you liked the way I carried myself. And your little scheme was intriguing.", she said winking at him.

"And love, I was really flirting with you... I lied about it being strictly business...", he chuckled.

"Well I flirted with you too.", she said.

"Aye, I could tell.", he said before pulling her face up to meet his. They kissed there for a few moments as they were happy and nothing could take it away.

Before they knew it, they were expecting again.


	14. Chapter 14

****Warning: sexual intimacy and violence!** **

**Chapter 14**

**27th of Last Seed, 4E 203**

The sun had risen in the city of Rifton and Harvest's End had rolled around again. It was a lovely summer's morning. The morning air was warm and humid. More so since they lived right at the docks. The windows were open and the sticky morning breeze flew in. Gem was about five months pregnant, starting to show and her morning sickness had subsided. Brynjolf couldn't believe how happy they were. He laid awake admiring the roundness of Gem's growing belly. She laid there half asleep until Bryn decided to put his hands on her belly and whisper to their unborn child.

"Hey little one. You're going strong every day. I love you.", he said in a soft tone.

Gem opened her eyes and smiled at Brynjolf. "This one is strong, my love. You're strong." she confirmed.

"Gem, you look more and more beautiful every day. You remind me of the goddess Dibella.", he said with a lustful grin on his face. He leaned over a placed his lips against hers while running his fingers down her body. She returned his kiss and pulled him closer to her warm body.

"I love you, Bryn and always will." she whispered in his ear while unbuttoning her night shirt.

"I love you too, Gem. You are mine, and I am yours.", he said lightly placing kisses on her breasts making her give out a slight moan to his touch. She lifted his t-shirt over his head and ran her fingernails lightly against his abdomen. "Don't tease me, love.", he proclaimed.

"Oh, honey. I'm not teasing. I'm dead serious. I want you.. now...", she whispered in his ear in a sultry voice.

"I need you, Gem.", he replied with a devilish smirk. He got up out of bed to lay behind her, to spoon her. He placed a trail of kisses along her neck and clavicle. He took his left hand and ran it along her belly and then used his fingers to see if she was ready for him. He pressed his firmness against her leg making her gasp. He removed his shorts and lifted her leg slightly. Then he circled his fingers around her opening before entering her with his firmness. Their breath became labored. He held her close as he rocked in and out of her. She placed her hand on his and called out his name in passion. He returned his focus to the curve of her neck and lightly ran his tongue from the lobe of her ear down her neck making her shiver in delight. She met his movements and allowing her hips flow with his. They found their climax simultaneously. He held her close to himself until their breathing returned to normal.

Bryn tried to get out of bed but Gem grabbed his hand and said, "Wait Bryn. You've got the feel this." She placed his hand on her belly.

"Shor's beard! He's kicking!", he said.

"I know, but what makes you think it's a boy?", asked Gem.

"I don't know. But this is amazing. You're amazing.", he proclaimed.

Gem rolled over to meet his eyes. "This is our baby.", she said with a tear in her eye.

"Don't cry love. There is nothing be sad about.", he said.

"I'm not sad. I'm just incredibly happy. I can't believe we are doing this.", she said.

"This is meant to be. It's gotta be.", he said.

"I believe it is.", she replied.

They dressed for the day in casual clothing instead of the usual guild uniforms. They had giving the guild the day off in order to celebrate Harvest's End. Gem put on the fire in the kitchen to heat up a pot of water for their morning coffee. She took two sweetrolls and put them on a plate and placed them on the table out on the patio out by the docks. "Breakfast by the docks sounds like a lovely idea. Get yourself comfortable and I will join you once I finish making the coffee.", said Bryn. He finished making the coffee and brought it out the patio to meet his wife. He poured them each a cup.

She took hers to her nose to take in its aroma and looked over to him. "Bryn, why don't you tell me how you met my father? I don't really know much about him and I have no idea what kind of father he would have been. I don't even know what kind of man he was. My mother was only able to tell me so much...", insisted Gem.

"That's a long story and it isn't pretty, love." he responded.

"I know but I want to hear it from you." she pleaded.

"You know I grew up here in Rifton and was an orphan under the care of Grelod the Kind.", he started. Brynjolf began to speak and was taken back to the memory of twenty-eight years ago. When he was nearly ten.

**Brynjolf - Sun's Dusk, 4E 174**

It was a crisp autumn day in Rifton. Grelod the Kind was as wicked as ever. Today, she wouldn't be able to chain young Brynjolf to the wall. That would go to some other poor child. Today, Brynjolf was determined to run away from the orphanage. He couldn't stand the beatings or going to bed hungry for having a smart mouth. He snuck out of the orphanage before the headmistress was awake.

Little Bryn went outside and found himself in the cemetery next to a small helpless rabbit. He crouched close to the ground and with his little dagger he stole, he slit the neck of the rabbit; letting it bleed out. Then he started breaking its legs before trying to skin it. He did all of this with an anger in his eyes. Suddenly an imperial man with tanned skin, blue eyes and dark auburn hair walked up to him and asked, "Lad, what did the creature do to you?" Brynjolf ignored him and continued working on his kill. "Do you at least plan on eating it? Otherwise, its death would have been senseless, lad.", pressed the man.

"No, I'm playing with it.", stated Brynjolf.

"Lad, I don't think that rabbit appreciates it. Let's lay him to rest. My name is Gallus, by the way.", said Gallus. He dug a small hole and put the rabbit in there and covered it with dirt. "You look hungry. Have you eaten?", inquired Gallus.

"No not today and nor yesterday.", stated Bryn.

"Who takes care of you?", inquired Gallus.

"I'm an orphan. But I'm running away. I can't stay with that hag any longer. She doesn't care about us. Nobody wants me.", said Bryn.

"I can't imagine that nobody would want a handsome lad, like yourself. What's your name?", asked Gallus.

"Brynjolf... My father didn't want me. He just left me here as a baby.", replied Bryn.

"Okay, maybe he had his reasons. I don't know the man. Brynjolf, follow me I should be able to find you something to eat.", said Gallus pressing the shadowmark of the mausoleum. The coffin rolled back revealing a sealed entrance. "Come lad, just down the trap door. I won't harm you.", stated Gallus in a calm voice. Brynjolf followed him into the sewer. Thinking he had nothing to lose. They entered a round room in the sewer with a circular platform in the middle. Along the sides were beds and chests and other rooms to the distance."This is the cistern of the Thieves' Guild, my organization. Everyone down here answers to me.", said the Guildmaster.

"Wow, so you sleep with the rats?", stated Bryn pointing at one of the beds.

"Yes, there are rats down here but I don't sleep with them.", replied Gallus.

An argonian man approaches them. "Gallus, who is this boy?", inquired Gulum-Ei.

"Wow, you are a big lizard-man.", proclaimed Bryn.

"This is Brynjolf. He is hungry. I thought I would get him something to eat.", replied the Guildmaster.

"The name's Gulum-Ei, little man. Nice to meet you, Brynjolf.", said Gulum-Ei.

"Bryn, come wash your hands first and I'll take you to the Flaggon. Vekkel, our barkeep will have something tasty for you.", said Gallus guiding Brynjolf to the center of the cistern. He knelt down and pointed to the water. Brynjolf pulled up his sleeves and proceeded to wash his hands. Gallus notices bruises covering Bryn's wrists as well as scars going up his arms. Gallus took Bryn's hand and said, "What are these marks, lad? Who did this to you?", inquired Gallus with a stern look on his face. Bryn pulled away and said nothing. Gallus paced his hand on Bryn's back and guided him to the Ragged Flaggon. They walked trough a small storage area and sat down at a table. A dunmer woman with golden-brown hair and violet eyes walked over to Gallus and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Karliah, darling. This is Brynjolf. He plans on running away from Grelod the Kind. I think he might make a great addition to our outfit.", stated Gallus.

Karliah handed Bryn a sweetroll with a smile on her face. "I hope you enjoy sweet things. This is for you.", she said.

Vekkel the Man walked over to them. "I have rabbit stew prepared for the day and an ale for the boy?", said Vekkel with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, I'll have an ale.", said Bryn with a smile.

"Just the rabbit stew for now. He's too young for ale.", chuckled Gallus.

"It'll be right up.", said Vekkel.

"But I wanted to try some ale!", shouted Bryn.

"Maybe I'll give you a sip later but only a sip.", said Gallus with a soft smile on his face.

Vekkel came back with a bowl of rabbit stew and a piece of bread. "Enjoy, little man.", said Vekkel.

Bryn tore off some bread and dipped it in the stew. Gallus watched Bryn inhale the stew and bread. It seemed to Gallus that the lad hadn't had a proper meal in a long time. He noticed that Bryn was on the thin side and his small hands and fingers. That could prove useful for the guild. Bryn finished his warm meal Gallus looked over to him. "Do you know how to pick a lock?", inquired Gallus.

"No, but I've seen it done.", replied Bryn.

"Come with me, lad. Let me show you something.", said Gallus showing Bryn to the practice room within the cistern. He handed him a few lock picks and pointed to a simple chest. "Try your luck on this one.", said Gallus.

Bryn hastily turned the pick within the lock. It broke. "I broke it.", said Bryn with a sigh.

"That is because you were too rough with it. You need to work slowly. Let the lock speak to you.", said the experienced thief. Gallus placed another pick in the lock and guided Bryn's fingers on the lock. "Softly, like this. You feel a bit of tension once you've in the wrong spot. The lock will sing once you hit her weak spot. Listen. Here it is.", instructed Gallus. The chest popped open revealing ten gold septins. "That's for you, lad. You earned it.", said Gallus. After a few hours of picking practice locks Gallus looked down a Bryn and asked, "How about you join the Guild? We are a family here. We take care of one another. You will always have a bed and a meal here."

"I think I would like that, Gallus.", said Bryn.

"Good, you can either sleep here or stay with me in my house out by the docks. When the weather is warm enough you can swim in the water.", said Gallus.

"Would I have my own room?", asked Bryn with his bight green eyes.

"Do you want your own room?" inquired Gallus seeing that he made the lad's day.

"I've never had my own room.", stated Bryn.

"Then it's settled. There is a small bedroom below the main floor of my home. You may have that room for yourself. I will take you there now. Afterwards we can have a late lunch.", stated Gallus. The two of them walked through Rifton to Gallus' Honeyside home. Gallus unlocked the door and the entered the kitchen area adjacent to the bedroom. Separating the two room was a small staircase going down to the lower level of the house. "This house has two exits. One on the Rifton side and one to the docks. Sometimes you may need a quick escape and the docks are your best option. Downstairs I have a few rooms, mostly storage and one small guestroom that can be yours.", said Gallus going down the wooden stairs.

"Do you live here alone?", questioned Bryn.

"Mostly yes, but Karliah spends most nights here.", said Gallus.

"Is she your wife?", asked Bryn.

"No, but my partner.", stated Gallus.

"Do you have children?", pressed Bryn.

"None that I know of. That is enough with the questions for now, lad. Here is your room. There is a small bed and a dresser for your things. I will clean it out later for you.", said Gallus.

Bryn ran up to Gallus and put his arms around Gallus' legs and buried his head in his stomach. "It's perfect.", said Bryn.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go back upstairs, and we can have some lunch. I believe I have some dried venison and some carrots in the kitchen", said Gallus going back up the stairs. He took out two plates from the cupboard and placed the dried meat and a few carrots on the table along with the plates. Bryn began to eat as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Gallus slowly ate his lunch. "You seem very hungry. How much does Grelod feed you?", asked Gallus.

"She feeds us once a day. It's usually some questionable stew and bread.", said Bryn.

"That doesn't sound like much. I take it she also beats you lads and lasses.", proclaimed Gallus.

Bryn froze. "She does more than just beat us. She has a special room for those who need extra discipline.", said Bryn.

"What kind of room?", inquired Gallus.

"She chains us to the wall.", said Bryn feeling relieved he could say something.

"That sound dreadful. No one is going to harm you here and if they do, just send them to me and I'll handle it.", said Gallus.

"Okay.", said Bryn with a bright smile across his boyish face.

Gallus have him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Bryn, we should get going. Lunch is over and I'm expected in the cistern.", said Gallus leaving his Honeyside home with Brynjolf. They walked back across the city of Rifton. Grelod was standing outside the orphanage yelling at a guard.

"Look, there's the little daedra now. You deserve an extra beating today. No more running away. No one is going to put up with your shit.", said Grelod the Kind.

"There will be no such thing.", stated Gallus.

"Do you know who this boy is? Do you know how important his father is?", said Grelod.

"All I know is that he's called Brynjolf and you beat him and the other lads and lasses.", proclaimed Gallus while keeping Bryn behind him.

"He's a fancy boy. His father has a fancy title, but didn't want the little shit so now I'm stuck with him till he becomes of age. Then he is on the street.", stated Grelod.

"Well, that doesn't sound all the promising. I'm claiming the lad. He'll stay with me.", stated Gallus.

"He isn't up for adoption... None of those urchins are.", replied.

"I don't care. I'm still claiming him.", said Gallus walking away from Grelod holding Bryn's hand.

"He'll only cause you problems.", called Grelod out to them.

"Then they'll be my problems.", replied Gallus.

Once they were a good distance away from the old hag and close to the secret entrance of the guild, asked Bryn, "How were you able to talk to her like that?".

"Oh, that was just my speech-craft. You'll need to train that and a few other skills if you're to be a good thief. Just follow my lead, I'll teach you everything you need to know.", said Gallus.

"You would do that for me?", asked Bryn.

"You have great potential, lad. We just need to tap into it.", said Gallus with a smile. They entered the cistern for the afternoon. "I need to check the ledger. Please see that big lizard-man, Gulum-Ei, so he can start your training.", chuckled Gallus.

Bryn walked over to Gulum-Ei sitting on one of the beds reading a book. "Hey lizard-man, Gallus said you are to train me.", said Bryn.

Gulum-Ei looked up from his book and said, "Only if you stop calling me 'lizard-man'". The pair walked to the training room of the guild. "Here take this wooden sword.", said Gulum-Ei handing him the sword. Gulum-Ei drew his wooden sword. "This is a one-handed weapon. Your footing is very important. Don't put too much weight on your back foot. I just needs to glide with the rest of your body. That's it. You got it.", instructed Gulum-Ei. Gulum-Ei gave him a lesson until Gallus came by.

"I think we should call it a day. Let's go to the Flagon and meet Karliah for supper.", said Gallus holding out his hand to Bryn. Brynjolf gladly followed this new father figure. "How are you making out? Do you think you would like it here?", asked Gallus.

"I think so. I have a lot to learn.", said Bryn.

"Yes, but you will be learning from the best of the best. We are good at what we do but the most important rule is that we don't take lives. We aren't the Dark Brotherhood. We have other talents.", stated Gallus. They entered the Flagon were Karliah was already seated. Gallus gave her a kiss and asked, "Were you able to run that errand for me, love?"

"Yes, Gallus everything is at home.", she said with a smile.

"Good, let's eat.", said Gallus waving Vekkel over to the table.

"What will you be having? Some more rabbit stew?", inquired Vekkel the Man.

"Yes, we'll all have the stew. Tea for the lad and two ales for us.", said Gallus. A few moments later Vekkel the Man served them their order. They all began to eat the stew. "Bryn, lad you wanted a taste of my ale. Well here's your chance. Just one sip.", said Gallus. Bryn took the tankard and took a sip and realized he didn't like it. "Too bitter, aye?", stated Gallus.

"Yeah, I don't like it.", said Bryn.

"It will grow on you. You just need a couple more years on you.", stated Gallus. They finished their meal and Karliah suggested they should go home. The three of them got up, exited the guild and walked down to Honeyside. They entered the home. "Bryn, go to your room. We have a surprise for you.", stated Gallus. Bryn went downstairs to his room and found two new tunics one in blue and one in green.

Brynjolf went back up to the main level of the home. "Thank you for the tunics.", he said.

"It looked like you need some new clothes. We'll get you a set of thieves guild armor but you will need to be fitted. We don't have one in your size. You are our youngest member. Usually the young ones are at least 14 or 15 when they join the guild so sizing isn't really an issue." stated Gallus.

"Will my armor look like yours?", asked Bryn.

"I will be similar.", replied Karliah. "Tomorrow I will take your measurements and Tonilia and I will start working on it."

"Ok Bryn, it's time for bed. You can sleep in this t-shirt of mine. Do you need one of us to tuck you in once you are ready for bed?", asked Gallus.

"I think I'll be fine.", said Bryn going down the stairs.

Gallus and Karliah dressed for bed, and they heard Bryn call out for Gallus. Gallus went down wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Did you change your mind about being tucked in?", asked Gallus.

"Yes.", said Bryn blushing.

"It's okay. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.", said Gallus pulling the covers over Bryn and tucking the sides in. "Good night, lad." said Gallus giving him a kiss on the forehead. Bryn fell asleep instantly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sun's Dusk, 4E 174**

Young Brynjolf awoke scared in his new bed, forgetting his new surroundings. He let out a cry. He noticed an unfamiliar smell. It smelled like roasted beans. Karliah had already left for the day. Gallus was still at home reviewing a few reports at his kitchen table. Gallus called down to Bryn and asked, "Bryn, lad are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I just forgot where I was.", said Bryn from one level below Gallus.

"Come up to the kitchen and get yourself washed. We have a big day ahead of us. I have some porridge Karliah made. You must be starving." commanded Gallus. Brynjolf went up the stairs still wearing the t-shirt Gallus gave him the night before and one of the new tunics in his hand. "Over there in the corner is fresh water from the lake, a wash cloth, a bar of soap, a tooth brush and a hair brush. Let some water aside for your teeth. The rest is for your body. Start at the top and work your way down. You're starting to smell, lad.", instructed Gallus still reviewing the reports from the other guild members. He took a sip of his morning coffee.

Bryn proceeded to wash himself. "Where is Karliah?", he asked.

"Out on a last minute job, lad. She won't be back for a few days, so you're stuck with me for a while. Did you sleep well?", replied Gallus while taking another sip of his coffee.

"I slept fine.", said Bryn dipping the bar of soap into the water and rubbing it against his hands making it foam. He took the foam and rubbed it onto his body. When he was finished soaping up he dried off his body and focused on his hair.

"It will become easier the more time you spend here. This will be your home from now on, if you wish.", stated Gallus with a smile on his face. "Do you need help what your hair, lad?", asked Gallus.

"I think so.", said Bryn feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, put your head over the bowl." instructed Gallus as he got out of his chair. Gallus took an empty tankard, filled it with water and poured it over his hair. Then he took the foamed bar of soap, rubbed it between his hands and ran the suds threw Bryn's bright red hair. Gallus worked in the soap and then rinsed it out with water. After Bryn's hair was no longer covered in soap. Gallus proceeded to part it in the middle, and comb it straight. "Now, that's a handsome lad, if I don't say so myself.", proclaimed Gallus.

"Thank you, Gallus.", said Bryn pulling his new green tunic over his head. When Bryn finished washing and dressing himself, he proceeded to eat the porridge Karliah made earlier. "Gallus..., I heard strange noises last night coming from upstairs.", confessed Bryn.

"What kind of noises?", asked Gallus.

"It sounded like you were hurting Karliah.", said Bryn.

"Oh, you heard that, lad. I wasn't hurting her. Well, maybe just a little. She likes it.", said Gallus. Bryn looked at him with bewilderment. "I was showing her, how much I love her. It's what two people do when they love each other. It's also how babies are made.", explained Gallus.

"So you and Karliah were making a baby last night?", inquired Bryn.

"No, we were just making love.", said Gallus.

"May I watch next time?", asked Bryn.

"No, you may not. When you are older, we can continue this conversation.", said Gallus. They left Honeyside made their way to the guild. It was a crisp autumn day. The leaves had already changed their color and fallen off the trees. The scenery at the market looked as bare as the trees. Some vendors in the market place had closed shop for the season. Come spring it would be buzzing like the bees over at Goldenglow. They entered the cistern. "Lad, you must be careful not to let anyone see you enter. It's a secret.", proclaimed Gallus.

"Okay, it's a secret.", repeated Bryn while putting his index finger to his mouth.

Inside the damp confines of the cistern within the Ratway were Gulum-Ei from the day before a two other thieves, Brynjolf had not yet been acquainted with. Gallus walked over to them. "This is Brynjolf, our newest member.", introduced Gallus.

"Hello, Brynjolf. I'm Delvin. I'm your man if you want to learn about sneaking or Shadowmarks. I'm currently writing a book on the subject.", said the young Breton in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and eyes.

"Hi Bryn, I'm Mercer. I'm second-in-command down in here in the Ratway. Let me know if you are looking for a job.", said the other Breton thief in his late-twenties with dirty blond hair and gray eyes.

"Nice to meet the two of you.", said Brynjolf.

"Boss, Maven was looking for you earlier. She seemed pretty angry about something and only wanted to speak to you.", said Delvin.

"Thanks, Del. That lass is going to be the death of me. Everything is always a crisis with her.", shrugged Gallus. "Will you please teach Brynjolf here about Shadowmarks and show him around the Ratway, while I'm gone?", asked Gallus. "And make sure he gets measured for his uniform. Karliah is out getting the leather."

"Will do, boss. The boy is in good hands.", said Delvin while guiding Brynjolf to the Flagon. Upon entering the Flagon Delvin walks over to Tonila, a young Redguard woman of no more than 16 years of age. She is thin, has a deep olive complexion, dark eyes and cool brown hair. "Tonila, the boss wants you to measure Brynjolf for his uniform.", stated Delvin.

"I know, Delvin. Karliah has filled me in on the details.", said Tonila. Looking over to Bryn she said, " Boy, I'm only going to say this once. Stick to the rules and you'll end up rich. Break them and you're out on your arse. Simple, right?"

"I don't know the rules yet. I'm still learning.", said Brynjolf feeling insecure.

"I'm just messing with you, boy. No need to get all upset.", chuckled Tonila as she took out her tape measure. "Let's see, you're about 135 cm tall, chest 65 cm, waist is 64 cm, hips 72, and inseam 62 cm. I can work with this.", she said writing down the numbers. "You are a bit small for your age and a Nord, aren't you.", poked Tonila.

"I don't know.", said Bryn feeling nervous.

"Come, Bryn. Let me show you the book I'm working on.", said Delvin taking Bryn to a table. Delvin pulled out his notebook. "This one with a circle inside a diamond means 'guild', which is as secure as the Flagon. A diamond with two circles, like tits means 'protected', don't steal from there as that location is under our protection. A triangle with a circle inside is a safe location, you can steal from there. Two upside down triangles with a circle around its point means 'danger', turn around and don't go there, as your life is in danger.", explained Delvin while pointing at the symbols. Bryn yawned losing interest. "Are you getting this, Bryn?"

"Yes, diamond with the tits a safe place and a diamond with one circle means guild and is as safe as the Flagon's Cistern.", replied Bryn.

"Good, boy. You remembered the tits, aye?", chuckled Delvin.

"It's a funny word.", proclaimed Bryn.

"They are fun to play with.", winked Delvin.

"If you say so...", shrugged Brynjolf.

"You'll understand, when you're older.", teased Delvin.

"I think I annoyed Gallus this morning.", confessed Bryn.

"Oh, what did you do?", questioned Delvin.

"I asked him if I could watch Karliah and him make those strange noises next time.", said Bryn feeling confused. Delvin broke out in laughter, he almost wet himself.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. You shouldn't do that, and if you hear those noises again; just ignore them. You don't want to be like Cicero from the Dark Brotherhood. They man gives me the creeps, and I've only heard stories.", said Delvin.

"Okay, don't be like Cicero from the Dark Brotherhood.", repeated Bryn.

Gallus returned from his meeting with Maven, looking stressed. "What's wrong boss?", inquired Delvin.

"Maven seems to be having some difficulties getting her mead business running. She needs our help, eliminating the competition.", sighed Gallus.

"That sounds like something Mercer can do. He is sleeping with her after all.", stated Delvin.

"I know, she has him wrapped around her finger. I just hope it isn't bad for the family.", shrugged Gallus.

"Only time will tell.", replied Delvin.

"What have you taught Bryn?", asked Gallus.

"Ohh, I know. The diamond with the tits is a place under the protection of the guild, and therefore should not be robbed.", stated Brynjolf.

"Diamond with tits, aye?", said Gallus rolling his eyes at Delvin. "Well, I guess that is one way to look at it.", shrugged Gallus.

"Ohh and I shouldn't be like Cicero from the Dark Brotherhood.", said Bryn grinning.

"What have you been teaching the lad?", asked Gallus with a mildly disappointed look on his face.

"Just this and that.", replied the Breton.

"Have you heard anything interesting from Astrid?", asked Gallus.

"No, nothing. I think they lost their listener", said Delvin.

"Who's Astrid?", asked Bryn.

"Nobody you need to know.", said Gallus.

**Rain's Hand, 4E 175**

It had been about five months since Gallus took Brynjolf in. Bryn started looking up to him as a father figure. His training was going very well, he had become one with the shadows, and felt like he was home within them. He was able to walk silently without being detected. His lock-picking skills improved significantly, and he finally understood what Gallus meant by the locks singing to him. He could hear it.

It was a lovely spring's morning in Riften's market place. The smell of honey was in the air. Gallus was performing a scheme as a distraction, so Bryn could pick-pocket the audience and get all the jewelry he could get a hold of.

"Everyone, everyone gather round. I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention. You need to hear this! This is a rare opportunity and I wouldn't want you to feel left out. This is the real thing. Lads and lasses I present you this Dwemer stamina elixir.", preformed Gallus. "You mean those dwarfs?", asked one in the crowd. "Aye, the one and only. Mystical beings that live in legends and masters of great strength. Imagine the power the coursed through their veins.", continued Gallus. "How did you get that then? No ones seen them in ages?", asked another member of the audience. "My sources must remain a secret for their own protection. Surely you understand that. But I promise you the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir lads, and you'll be able to preform all night. Lasses, you don't know what you are missing." proclaimed Gallus. "How much does it cost?", asked the crowd. "Only 20 gold coins. Hurry before my supply is gone. Well, I see that my time is up. Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy.", concluded Gallus while he saw Bryn finish picking the pockets of the audience. "Here's your pay and lad, you did well.", said Gallus with a smile on his face.

Bryn looks over to the Black-Briar children playing near the cemetery. "May I go play with them?", asked Brynjolf.

"Yes, you've earned a little time off. Meet me for supper later.", said Gallus.

Brynjolf walked over to the cemetery to play with Hemming, Sibbi and Ingun. Sibbi went over to Brynjolf and asked, "Do you want to have some fun?"

"Yes.", said Bryn.

"Okay, I want you to walk up to my sister Ingun, lift up her skirt and pull down her small clothes. Do you think you can do that for me?", explained Sibbi.

"Won't I get in trouble?", asked Bryn.

"No, she's going to laugh so hard.", said Sibbi.

Brynjolf crouched up behind Ingun, lifted up her skirt and pulled down her small clothes. Ingun began to cry and ran to her mother. Sibbi and Hemming were laughing their asses off. Maven saw this, and she grabbed Bryn by the ear and brought him down to the cistern. Gallus was at the guild master's desk and she threw Brynjolf at him.

"Do you know what he did?", screamed Maven with an anger in her eyes.

"No, but I assume he was just playing.", stated Gallus.

"He abused my little girl. He pulled down her small clothes. He is going to pay for this." screamed Maven.

"Brynjolf, what do you have to say for your self?, asked Gallus looking at him.

"But Sibbi made me do it. He said it would be fun." stated Brynjolf with tears in his eyes.

Maven rose her hand to strike to him. "I think we can handle this without violence. I will make sure the lad is disciplined.", said Gallus.

Mercer overheard the commotion and walked over to them. "Bryn go-to the Flagon.", he whispered. "Maven, to what do I owe this lovely surprise?", asked Mercer kissing Maven's hand.

"Brynjolf was undressing my little girl. He needs a good beating.", she said.

"Maven, sweetheart. You know us boys always want to see what you're hiding underneath your small clothes. He just needs to learn the time and place. Now, how about I take you home and make it up to you?", said Mercer kissing her neck leaving the cistern. He turned back towards Gallus and mouthed, "You owe me."

Gallus entered the Flagon seeing Brynjolf in tears. He knelt down next to him. "Lad, tell me what happened.", said Gallus looking concerned.

"Sibbi really did tell me to that. He said it would be funny and Ingun would laugh. I just wanted to fit in.", cried Brynjolf.

Gallus wrapped his arms around Brynjolf, stroked his back and said, "Maybe you shouldn't play with them. That was a mean trick from Sibbi. The next time someone tells you to do something. Ask yourself if you would like that done to you."

**Frostfall, 4E 176**

Brynjolf had been part of the Guild for nearly two years. He and Gallus had become a good team, and he had learnt a lot from him. He respected him. It was a dark autumn evening in the city of Riften. Gallus and Bryn sat out by the docks. Gallus sipped his ale. "Lad, there is something I need to tell you.", said Gallus.

"What is it?", asked Brynjolf.

"Tomorrow, I leave for Windhelm. I have very important business with the Jarl. Karliah is carrying my child. I want you to promise you will take care and protect them, especially the barin. I don't know when I will be back.", said Gallus.

"I promise.", said Bryn.

**27th Last Seed, 4E 203**

"And that was the last time I ever saw him alive.", said Brynjolf.

"That must have been really rough on you.", replied Gem as they watched the sun set beyond the docks, holding his hand.


End file.
